Is This Love?
by khy13
Summary: Sequel 'Empty Heart' masih tentang kisah kehidupan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah rumit, ditambah dengan kerumitan lainnya hanya karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang sangat mengganggu. Is This Love? Kyuhyun-pun tak tahu. Baca saja, ya! KiHyun or WonKyu?
1. Chapter 1

**Is This Love?**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Choi Siwon.**

.

**Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun masih saja memasang senyum manisnya sejak ia tiba di tempat ini. Bandara kebanggaan Korea selatan ini tak pernah membuat matanya kecewa. Selalu saja dapat terlihat indah walaupun dengan tambahan pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan dengan adanya tangisan sedih atau haru karena bertemu atau akan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun termasuk diantara kedua kejadian itu, kan? Tapi anak itu malah tersenyum. Tak peduli sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Donghae, Henry, dan juga wali kelas kebanggaannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi isteri Donghae, Hyehoon. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan bunga-bunga anggrek dalam pot-pot yang di tanam di sekeliling penjuru bandara, juga dengan tayangan-tayangan mengenai kebudayaan Korea yang terlihat sangat memukau melalui layar LCD besar yang tersedia di beberapa tempat disana.

"Ah, tak salah kalau Incheon _Airport_ adalah kebanggaan Korea selatan!" serunya bersemangat.

Donghae, Henry, dan Hyehoon yang berjalan di belakangnya mendengus sebal. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun ketiga orang itu berjalan persis seperti _zombie_? Salahkan Kyuhyun yang meminta Donghae untuk memesan tiket keberangkatan tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kau mamasang wajah bahagia seperti itu disaat kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami!" Donghae mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Anak itu menghentikan langkah, berbalik, dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku harus menangis, meraung-raung dan ragu untuk masuk ke pesawat karena tak rela meninggalkan kalian, begitu?"

Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika saja Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti itu. "Menjijikan!" desisnya, "Setidaknya kau jangan pasang tampang sebahagia itu!"

"Tadi aku sudah menangis!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau menangis karena _Eomma_ menangis!"

Kyuhyun diam, ia kembali mengingat neneknya yang menangis saat ia menelepon untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa datang ke Mokpo dan mengucapkan perpisahan secara langsung.

"Aku akan kuliah di luar Negri, _Hyung_! Itu menyenangkan, kau tahu?" ujarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau akan pergi!" Teriak Donghae. Ia melepas napas kasar, sedikit merungangi sesak di hatinya. "Aku menyesal menandatangani surat izin beasiswamu itu," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dipelankan setelah ia disikut oleh Hyehoon karena berteriak dan membuat mereka menjadi tontonan geratis.

"Aku-pun kecewa karena kau menyetujui beasiswanya, _Hyung_," timpal Henry, dia baru saja berhasil mengutarakan kekecewaannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyebalkan sekali, sih!" protes Kyuhyun, dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut andalannya, membuat Hyehoon gemas dan mencubit pipi anak itu hingga memerah.

"_Noona_!" jeritnya tak suka, Hyehoon tak menanggapinya, malah tersenyum dan tangannya beralih untuk memperbaiki mantel Kyuhyun, mengeratkannya dan mengancingkan beberapa kancing teratas yang terbuka.

"Jaga diri, _eoh_! Kau ini bandel sekali. Padahal aku bisa saja berbicara kepada pihak universitas dan membiarkan mu tinggal setidaknya satu minggu lagi sampai kau benar-benar sembuh," mata mereka bertemu. Hyehoon melihat tatapan lain dari mata anak itu. Sorotnya sendu dan sedikit membayang. "Seharusnya kau menangis, kan?" bukan pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti ini lagi?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan menangis jika ingin. Kau tak perlu secemas ini, _Noona_.."

"_Yak_! Kalian membuatku mengis!" teriak Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Hyehoon menatapnya, dan benar saja matnya Donghae memerah dan basah. Henry yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung menyodorkan sapu yangan yang telah ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmatanya sendiri.

"Aku juga jadi ingin menangis," ujarnya dengan nada bergetar. Padahal ia memang sudah menangis!

Kyuhyun tak memerdulikan dua orang itu, ia kembali menatap Hyehoondan mengangkat alis ketika melihat _Noona_-nya itu juga meneteskan air mata, walaupun tak sebanyak Donghae dan Henry.

"Ish! Kalian ini kenapa cengeng?!"

_**Tuk!**_

Sebuah jitakan, dihadiahkan Donghae untuk Kyuhyun. ia memelototi anak itu sampai Kyuhyun meringis ngeri.

"Kau kira ini mudah, huh? Aku tahu kau sangat senang! Aku juga tahu kau akan betah disana karena akan kembali bersama dengan ayahmu! Tapi kami disini pasti sedih, Kyu! Kau boleh tidak sedih, tapi jangan mengejek, bodoh! Kau seharusnya—" Teriakan Donghae terhenti, ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Astaga!" Donghae melangkah maju, memeluk Kyuhyun dan bergumam, "_Mianhae.._"

Mereka terdiam sesaat, hingga terdengar suara dari bagian informasi yang menyuruh agar penumpang pesawat yang juga akan membawa Kyuhyun ke London itu untuk segera masuk ke pesawat.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Sering-sering menghubungiku, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian beralih menatap Henry, "Jangan sering bolos, ya?"

Henry membelalakan matanya tak terima. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! kau itu menyebal—" ucapan henry terhenti karena Kyu Hun memeluknya.

"Jangan merindukanku, ya!" katanya sambil terkekeh, membuat Henry akhirnya mendengus.

"Aku akan menghubungimu kalau aku merindukanmu," ujarnya serius.

"Eiy! Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja!" ejek Hyehoon. Donghae menarik wanita itu mendekat dan menegurnya karena berbicara sembarangandi tempat umum.

"Mulutmu itu tak semulia profesimu, _Noona_!" Kyuhyun balas mengejek.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" balas Hyehoon lagi, mengutip kalimat Henry tadi.

Donghae menarik Hyehoon lagi. Melerai perdebatan tak penting antara kedua orang bermulut tajam itu. "Pergilah, Kyuhyun! atau pesawatmu akan segera terbang!"

"_Arraseo_!" Kyuhyun mengalah. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa," pungkasnya, kemudian berbalik. Melangkah menjauhi ketiga orang itu tanpa ragu. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap pipinya yang basah. Air mata itu tak bisa dibendungnya lagi, tumpah begitu saja. Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang, mengerti bagaimana sakitnya menjadi pihak yang "pergi". Mungkin selama ini ia selalu menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan, ia terbiasa merasa kecewa dengan orang lain. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu jika seperti ini, ia bisa apa?

.

.

_**Ketegangan di ruangan itu semakin bertambah. Donghae masih saja meneriakan nama Kyuhyun keras-keras ketika anak itu kehilangan kesadaranya. Jungsoo masuk bersama para perawat yang telah siap dengan peralatan medis.**_

"_**Dia syok. Apa yang Tuan Cho katakan?!" Jungsoo berteriak panik.**_

_**Nyonya Cho hendak menimpali, sebelum seorang perawat menyuruhnya keluar. Wanita itu keluar denga perasaan luar biasa panik. Ia masih kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Cho, dan ditambah dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.**_

_**Sedangkan di dalam ruang rawat, Donghaemundur beberapa langkah kala Jungsoo mencoba memberi kehangatan untuk Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sampai ke dada, lalu salah satu perawat menyalakan penghangat ruangan hingga maksimal.**_

"_**Donghae-ya, kau akan diam saja?!" bentak Jungsoo. Donghae melangkah maju dan mengambil alih **_**endotracheal tube**_**dari tangan Jungsoo dan segera memasangkannya untuk Kyuhyun. sedangkan Jungsoo menyuntikan cairan obat pada tangan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Tekanan darahnya turun tiba-tiba, **_**Hyung**_**!" panik Donghae.**_

"_**Aku tahu!" jawab Jungsoo tak kalah panik. "Siapkan ICU, kesadarannya sangat rendah, terus monitor detak jantungnya!"**_

_**Semuanya bergerak begitu cepat. Jungsoo tidak menerima kesalahan apapun ketika itu. Ia akan memaki siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan ketika menangani Kyuhyun sampai anak itu tenang dan dia menyatakan dengan berat hati bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan koma.**_

"_**Ini lebih baik, Kyuhyun hanya mengalami koma akibat syok yang dialaminya. Kau tahu sendiri, Donghae-ya apa akibat terburuk dari syok. Kyuhyun tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, dan itu sangat menguntungkan. Tapi diamengalami overdosis ketika pertama kali datang kesini dan itu menyulitkanku untuk memberinya obat-obatan. Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu."**_

_**Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Jungsoo. Ia begitu lelah dengan keadaan tadi. Sekarang pikirannya terbagi. Ia harus mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang kembali masuk ke ICU dan juga ia harus menghkawatirkan Tuan Cho.**_

_**Nyonya Lee mengatakan semuanya kepada Donghae. Mengenai Tuan Cho yang memilih untuk menyerah.**_

_**Sekarang, Donghae sedang mengendarai mobilnya bersama dengan Hyehoon setelah ia meminta Hyehoon untuk mencari alamat rumah Kibum di sekolah.**_

_**Beruntung, Donghae datang sebelum Tuan Cho melakukan apapun. Laki-laki yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya itu, membuka pintu dalam keadaan kacau. Dan laki-laki itu menetesakan airmatanya lagi ketika Donghae memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.**_

_**Tuan Cho begitu menyesal. Menyesalai apa yang telah dikatakannya kepada Kyuhyun. **_

"_**Kau membuatku kecewa, **_**Hyung**_**. Kau akan menyerah setelah aku memberikanmu kesempatan, begitu?" Donghae bertanya dengan sinis.**_

_**Tuan Cho diam sesaat, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara. "Kau tak mengerti, Donghae-ya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika anakmu sendiri tak menginginkan keberadaanmu…"**_

"_**Kau yang tak tahu!" Donghae membentak. "Kau tak tahu seberapa sulitnya Kyuhyun menyembunyikan perasaan sayangnya padamu! Kau tak tahu, Kyuhyun hanya begitu egois dan tak ingin membuka hatinya untukmu, **_**Hyung**_**!"**_

_**Tuan Cho diam, ia menatap Donghae dengan bingung. "Maksudmu, Kyuhyun.."**_

"_**Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun mencoba membencimu. Tapi dia tetap anakmu! Darah dagingmu yang akan selalu menyayangimu, **_**Hyung**_**. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."Donghae mengambil napas dan melepasnya perlahan. "Kau hanya tak tahu, bagaimana dia berusaha menyembunyikan semua perasaannya."**_

"_**Donghae-ya, Aku..bersalah.."**_

"_**Ya, kau memang bersalah. Kau harus mengembalikan Kyuhyun untuk menebus semua kesalahannmu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tak kembali. Anak itu memiliki dunianya sendiri dengan tertidur manis di atas tempat tidur di ruang ICU itu. Tuan Cho benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali. Ia tak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa berada di sisi Kyuhyun. menggumamkan kata maaf setiap saat, mengatakan betapa sayangnya ia kepada Kyuhyun. Hingga tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, kelopak matanyapun bergerak. Tuan Cho segera memanggil Dokter melalui tombol darurat.**_

_**Yang datang adalah Jungsoo, Donghae sedang mengurus persiapan wisudanya di kampus.**_

_**Jungsoo memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bahagia, semuanya membaik. Kyuhyun terbangun dan langsung bangkit untuk memeluk ayahnya. Anak itu bahkan harus dipaksa untuk tidur kempali karena Jungsoo harus melepaskan tube pernapasannya. Jungsoo tak habis pikir, apa anak itu tak merasa sakit dengan bangkit tiba-tiba seperti itu.**_

"_**Nah, Kyuhyun-ah..kau boleh memeluk ayahmu lagi."**_

_**Jungsoo merapikan peralatan medisnya setelah melepaskan tube pernapasan Kyuhyun, ia memilih untuk pergi, membiarkan kedua anak dan ayah itu menyelesaikan semuanya.**_

_**Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersipu. Ia merubah posisi tempat tidur hingga Kyuhyun duduk dengan bersandar. Kemudian memeluk anak itu erat-erat, tanpa berniat melepaskannya.**_

"**Mianhae**_**..**_**Mianhae**_**.."**_

_**Kyuhyun mulai menangis, airmatanya membsahi kemeja yang dipakai Tuan Cho.**_

"**Appa**_**… **_**Khajima, Appa**_**.."**_

_**Hati Tuan Cho begitu berdesir. Ini adalah kalimat yang sama ketika ia memilih untuk pergi dari kehiduap dua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Hanya kala itu Kyuhyun berteriak, berontak dari gendongan ibunya karena ingin mencegahnya pergi. Tapi ia tak menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun, ia memilih pergi dan mencoba tidak mendengar anaknya yang menangis sambil berteriak mencegahnya pergi.**_

_**Kali ini, ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan. Ia mengangguk, meng-iya-kan apa yang Kyuhyun minta. Menyetujui permintaan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan suara gergetar dan dengan begitu lemah itu.**_

"**Appa **_**disini, **_**Appa **_**bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah…"**_

_**Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan pergi lagi, jangan berpikir untuk pergi.."**_

"_**Tidak. Percayalah.."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membenamkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah tanpa berusaha menghentikan tangis. Membiarkan sang ayah melihat semua kelemahannya, melihat betapa cengengnya ia semenjak ayahnya pergi.**_

_**Pintu terbukapun tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Padahal, disana ada Donghae yang telah menyelesaikan semua urusan untuk wisudanya. Hanya harus menunggu tanggal untuk ia menerima gelar masternya. Ia sngat bahagia hari ini. Terlebih, hari ini ia melihat Kyuhyun kembali. Dan mulai hari ini ia akan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk melepas Kyuhyun. membiarkan anak itu pergi dan meraih mimpinya di tempat yang lain.**_

.

.

Musim panas di kota London sangat terasa oleh Kyuhyun. Ia melepas mantelnya dan melipatnya asal-asalan kemudian dimasukan ke dalam ransel yang tak lepas dari punggungnya sejak ia turun dari koper dorong dan tas jinjing besar membuat kedua tangannya penuh. Ia menyimpan tas jinjingnya itu di atas koper kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu disana, menunggu ayahnya datang untuk menjemput. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah barunya, rumah milik ayahnya. Mengingat itu, Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Ada rasa iri hinggap dihatinya, rasa iri jika mengingat Kibum lebih banyak tahu tentang ayahnya, bahkan mungkin Kibum tahu sejak dulu bahwa ayahnya sedang mengembangkan perusahaan barunya di London. Perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik ayah Kibum.

"Lelah?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Ayahnya tiba-tiba ada disana, ah mungkin dia yang tidak melihat kedatangan sang ayah hingga ia kira ayahnya itu yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan memberinya sebotol air mineral yang telah dibukakan tutupnya.

"Aku lelah menunggu _Appa_," katanya sambil mendesah lega. Tangannya menyambar botol air dan langsung meminumnya sampai tersisa separuh. "Kukira aku akan terlantar disini lebih lama lagi."

Tuan Cho tertawa renyah. "Aku harus menyiapkan penyambutan untukmu dirumah."

"Sejak kapan aku suka hal-hal sejenis dengan penyambutan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendelik. "Siapkan kamar yang nyaman, maka aku akan sangat merasa disambut."

"Begitukan? Hmm… Kukira kau akan menyesal menolak penyambutan kali ini," kata tuan Cho sambil mengangkat barang-barang milik Kyuhyun. "Ayo pergi, panas sekali disini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli, kemudian mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang.

Perjalanan mereka lalui dengan diam. Tuan Cho tak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih tak menemukan saluran radio menarik, anak itu tak menyerah mencari siaran radio yang menurutnya pantas untuk masuk kedalam indra pendengarnya. Sampai terdengar sebuah lagu terlantun indah, Kyuhyun kembali diam. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata, tertidur sampai mereka tiba di tujuan.

Tuan Cho membangunkannya, keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang-bawaan Kyuhyun di dalam bagasi. Anak itu hanya menunggu sambil bersandar di pintu mobil yang tertutup. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih dalam masa trans-nya, matanya dipejamkan lagi dan angin menerpa wajahnya hingga ia merasa tenang kala itu. Ia pikir, akan sangat menyenangkan tinggal disini.

"Kau akan tetap disana?"

Suara ayahnya itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata seketika. Ia tak menjawab, hanya kembali mengikuti langkah ayahnya hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika pintu terbuka, yang didapati Kyuhyun adalah udara yang lebih sejuk, mungkin ayahnya menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Matanya menatap semua yang ada disana, tidak ada satupun yang menurutnya sebuah penyambutan seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi di bandara.

"Penyambutan yang luar biasa," ejeknya. Ia melangkah masuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Kembali memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Ia begitu lelah hari ini.

"Dasar pemalas," Sebuah suara menginterupsi tidurnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang yang lain selain ayahnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau seharusnya menyimpan barang bawaanmu sendiri ke kamar, bukan menyuruh _Appa_!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terperanjat. Ia bangkit, duduk di sofa dengan posisi menegang. Matanya terbelalak menatap orang lain yang berdiri itu. Kemudian..

"YAK! KIM KIBUM BODOH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!" teriakan Kyuhyun memenuhi seisi rumah. Ia langsung berdiri dan menubruk Kibum, memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat tanpa berniat mendengarkan teriakan protes dari mulut Kibum. "Aku merindukanmu!" teriaknya lagi.

Kibum tersenyum, mulutnya memang berteriak protes meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan erat itu. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi, bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi, dan bisa dipeluk Kyuhyun lagi seperti ini. "_Nado_.." gumamnya dengan sangat-sangat pelan.

.

.

Donghae menutup sambungan telepon sambil menghela napas. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari ibunya dan sempat membahas masalah pernikahannya dengan Hyehoon setelah semua urusan kuliahnya selesai. Ia melirik Hyehoon yang tertidur di sofa, wanita itu tidur dengan posisi meringkuk, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Melihat pemandangan itu, Donghae tersenyum. Hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Sebelumnya, Donghae selalu merasa was-was, entah kenapa ia seperti tak rela melepas Kyuhyun. Ia juga merasa benar-benar sendiri setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Tapi sekarang ia sadar, ada Hyehoon disisinya. Mungkin wanita itu hanya sebatas kekasihnya sekarang, tapi Donghae akan segera menikahinya dan menjadikannya teman hidup selamanya. Mengingatnya, Donghae menjadi lebih lega. Ia jadi tak sabar ingin segera menikahi wanita itu.

SetelahKyuhyun pergi, ia tak akan lagi sering bertemu dengan Henry. Kabarnya, anak itu memilih untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Henry terdaftar sebagai trainee di salah satu agensi music besar di Seoul. Sedangkan Kibum? Donghae memang telah mengetahui mengenai Kibum yang ikut pindah bersama ayah Kyuhyun ke London, anak itu akhirnya mengambil beasiswa yang diajukan Hyehoon. Setidaknya, dengan adanya Kibum disana Donghae menjadi bisa lebih tenang melepas Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tak akan kesepaian jika dengan Kibum.

"Apa yang dibicarakan ibumu?"

Donghae mendongak, Hyehoon telah bangun dan duduk sambil bertumpang kaki. Ia menghampiri Hyehoon dan duduk di sampingnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan paha Hyehoon dijadikan sebagai bantalan.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Hyehoon lagi.

Donghae menatap Hyehoon yang menunduk tepat di matnya. Ia melihat mata wanita itu yang penuh kekhawatiran. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum manis dan mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap pipi Hyehoon dengan lembut.

"_Eomma_ hanya membicarakan mengenai pernikahan kita. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae dengan jujur. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun, Hye-ya.."

Hyehoon mengangguk pasti. "Tentu, akupun tak akan mengkhawatirkanmu," candanya, membuat Donghae sedikit kemudian tertawa.

"Kau seperti Kyuhyun, Hye.." gumam Donghae.

"Begitukah?" tanya Hyehoon memastikan. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini aku akan menjadi seperti ibumu, kemudian aku akan seperti teman-temanmu, _eotthae_?"

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Donghae menjadi bingung.

"Untuk menadi siapapun yang kau butuhkan dalam hidupmu," jawab Hyehoon dengan serius.

Donghae tak berbicara apapun setelahnya. Hyehoon mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut hingga laki-laki itu menutup matanya. "Aku selalu khawatir kau tak bisa menerimaku, Hae-ya.. jadi aku akan berusaha untuk dapat menjadi siapapun untukmu."

Mata itu kembali terbuka. Menatap wajah Hyehoon dengan lekat. "Aku akan lebih khawatir jika kau menjadi orang lain. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan aku akan menjadi diriku yang menerima seorang Kang Hyehoon yang sebenarnya." Donghae bangkit untuk duduk. "Hye-ya, aku memang selalu mencemaskan Kyuhyun, aku juga sering merindukan _eomma_, tapikau memiliki tempat sendiri di hidupku, tidak menggantikan posisi siapapun, kau tahu?"

Hyehoon mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku tak akan mengkhawatirkan apun lagi."

"Bagus!"

.

.

Seorang pelayan datang menyajikan berbagai macam masakan untuk makan malam di kediaman Cho. Kursi utama diduduki tuan Cho, sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan disana. Tak ada suara apapun selain dentingan alat makan yang mereka gunakan, wanita paruh baya yang telah menyajikan makanan itu pamit undur diri dan pergi ke dapur setelah dipastikan tak ada yang diperlukan lagi oleh mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa sepatah katapun. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Kibum dan ayahnya, ada perasaan tenang luar biasa ketika melihat mereka berdua ada dihadapannya. Temannya yang sempat ia ragukan itu, dan ayahnya yang pernah tidak diakuinya itu kini duduk di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ie.. kau tak suka makanannya? Ingin makanan korea, hm?"

Kyu Hun menatap makanan dihadapannya. Di piringnya tersaji makanan sejenis daging panggang, atau memang daging panggang?

"Itu roast meats, daging panggang yang di oven selama lebih dari dua jam. Kau tak suka? Padahal _Appa _sengaja memilih daging iga sapi kesukaanmu," jelas Tuan Cho. Laki-laki paruh baya itu kemudian mengangkat salah satu piring disana. "Atau kau ingin ini? Ini fish and chips, makanan khas Inggris."

Kibum berdecak melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Dia kemudian menggeser lancashire hotpot ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kujejali mulutmu dengan itu kalau kau diam terus Kyuhyun-ah!" tukas Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri makanan yang baru saja disarankan Kibum secara kurang halus itu. Daging yang dicampur dengan banyak sayuran itu benar-benar membuat selera makannya hilang tiba-tiba.

"Aku makan ini saja," putus Kyuhyun, tangannya mengambil garpu dan pisau kemudian mulai menyantap roats meats yang sejak tadi memang ada dihadapannya, sesekali ia mengambil fish and chips dan memakan daging yang ada dalam Lancashire hotpot.

"_Appa_, lihat dia seperti anak kecil," Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih menyingkirkan sayuran-sayuran yang tidak disukainya itu. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, memberi syarat kepada Kibum untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat? _Appai _juga tak mempermasalahkan apapun," kata Kyuhyun puas. Ia menyeringai kea rah Kibum yang kini diam. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu, Kibum menyerah untuk menyudutkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun mulai menikmati makanan yang terasa baru di lidahnya itu.

Seusai makan malam, Tuan Cho membuka pembicaraan yang lebih serius. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk santai di ruang duduk, memberi beberapa pepatah kepada kedua anaknya itu agar segera menyelesaikan semua berkas penting yang akan digunakan untuk test pertama beasiswa mereka. Kibum hanya menganggukan kepala saja sebagai tanggapan matanya masih betah membaca sebuah buku ditanganya, dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali. Anak itu tidur di pangkuan Kibum, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka membuat siapapun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berat!" Kibum menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang sedikit pegal. Tapi tak ada respon, bahkan anak itu tak terusik sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja sebentar, Kibum-ie.. dia pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

Kibum diam, setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah, apalagi anak ini belum benar-benar sehat. Kata Donghae, Kyuhyun masih harus meminum obatnya dan harus banyak istirahat.

Kibum menyimpan bukunya di atas meja. Ia menahan kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan merebahkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang ayah.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Tuan Cho bisa melihat Kibum yang menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di bawah lutut Kyuhyun dan sebelahnya lagi menyanggah leher Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkatnya, memindahkan anak itu ke kamarnya.

Tuan Cho tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Kibum, dan sekarang ia akan mulai membiasakan diri dengan sikap perhatian Kibum dalam diamnya itu.

.

.

Pagipun tiba, Kibum masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun diam. Sejak bangun, Kyuhyun sudah berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai betapa gugupnya ia. Hari ini adalah hari pertama test seleksi masuk universitas yang mereka inginkan. Kyuhyun terus saja menyalahkan Kibum dan ayahnya yang tidak membangunkannya yang tertidur semalam padahal dia harus belajar untuk test hari ini. Anak itu tak menghiraukan penjelasan ayahnya mengenai tubuhnya yang belum benar-benar pulih dan harus banyak istirahat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak dapat menjawab apapun?!"Kyuhyun berteriak lagi di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

Kibum mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, darimana Kyuhyun mendapat tenaga untuk terus menggerutu seperti itu padahal sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat? Asisten rumah tangga mereka bilang, Kyuhyun mengeluh pusing saat di bangunkan tadi dan katanya anak itu agak demam. Mungkin Kyuhyun kelelahan dengan perjalanannya dari Korea. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar sama sekali kalau dirinya tengah sakit?

"Kau sebaiknya diam, Kyu!" Kibum buka suara. Ia menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku jadi tidak bisa belajar! Habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan segera berangkat."

"Kau sendiri belajar! Aku malah disuruh sarapan. Ish, kau menyebalkan, Kibum!"

"Panggil dia _Hyung_, Kyuhyun-ie.. bukankah sekarang dia adalah _Hyung_-mu?" Tuan Cho datang dengan Koran ditangannya. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi disamping Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan Koran itu kepada Kibum yang duduk dihadapannya. "Berita Internasional, kabar pernikahan ayahmu sudah beredar," ujarnya sambil menatap Kibum dengan senyum.

Kyuhyun menggerutu, menolak keras-keras usul ayahnya itu. "Kenapa banyak yang ingin aku panggil _Hyung_? Donghae_Hyung _memaksaku memanggilnya _Hyung_, dan sekarang _Appa_ menyuruhku memanggil Kibum dengan _hyung _juga? Tidak mau!"

Tuan Cho hendak menegur, tapi Kibum memotongnya. "Biarkan saja dia, _Appa_," ucapnya tegas. Ia kembali membaca berita di Koran itu dan terkekeh pelan. "Mereka bilang kau dan _Eomma _ bercerai karena kau jatuh miskin, lalu _Eomma _kembali pada _Appa _Kim yang telah mendirikan cabang perusahaan baru di London. Ini menggelikan, _Appa_."

Tawapun meledak begitu saja di ruangan itu. Kibum dan Tuan Cho pelakunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? anak itu diam memerhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Artikel yang dibacakan Kibum itu memang menggelikan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tertawa sama sekali, ia sibuk meredakan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ie.." Tuan Cho merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang agak limbung. Ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kibum segera bangkit, memberikan Kyuhyun minum dan kemudian mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. "Kau demam, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin ikut test itu sekarang, Kibum.."

"Guru Kang bilang ada test susulan, Kyuhyun!"

"Jebal.."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun!"

"_Appa_.."

Tuan Cho menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Kibum-ie.. jebal.."

"Kyuhyun, kau ini kenapa keras kepala sekali, hm?"

"Kibum_Hyung_.. _jebalyo.._"

Apa? Kyuhyun bilang '_Hyung_'? Tuan Cho tersenyum melihat usaha Kyuhyun membujuk mereka. Padahal tadi anak itu menolak untuk memanggil Kibum dengan '_Hyung_'. Sedangkan Kibum? Dia tertawa puas.

"Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini Kyuhyun," Kibum menghela napas, meredakan tawa singkatnya. "Habiskan sarapanmu, minum obatmu, lalu pakai pakaian yang lebih hangat dan kita akan berangkat. '_Hyung'_ akan menjagamu, _arrachi_?!" kemudian ia berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas, ia segera melahap makanannya agar bisa segera berangkat ke kampus barunya. Bertemu orang-orang baru dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan baru lagi. Dengan memikirkan semua itu, ia menjadi senang. Biarlah Kibum senang dengan panggilan barunya, iapun akan senang dengan _'Hyung' _barunya itu.

"Kibum-ie _Hyung_.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, mencoba kata itu berulang-ulang hingga lidahnya tak asing lagi dengannya. "Kibum-ie _Hyung_, Kibum-ie _Hyung_.." terus berulang, hingga hatinyapun merasa senang dengan panggilan itu. Satu hal baru lagi yang menyenangkan untuknya. Kim Kibum_Hyung_.

.

.

Pintu tertutup, Kibum melangkah pelan menuju meja belajarnya, menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan ia perlukan hari ini di kampus barunya. Bersama Kyuhyun, adik yang dibawa ayah tirinya itu.

Ada yang aneh ketika mengingat keberadaan Kyuhyun, orang yang menjadi sahabatnya itu sekarang menjadi adiknya, teman serumahnya, keluarganya. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun, Kibum luar biasa bahagia. Keberadaan Kyuhyun di sisinya memberikan arti tersendiri untuk hidupnya. Terlebih Kyuhyun itu anak yang manis, lucu dan…. _Astaga! Berhenti berpikiran aneh KimKibum!_

Kibum menggelengkan kepala,. Mencoba menepis semua yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pikirannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dan segera berlari keluar. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di bawah, dan ia tak boleh membuat anak itu menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali!"

Kibum mengacuhkan gerutuan Kyuhyun. ia mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja telepon, berpamitan kepada ayahnya, kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju garasi.

"Tunggu di depan rumah saja, Kyuhyun!" teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu menuju garasi rumah.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, tapi tetap saja nurut. Hei! Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke kampus? Daerah sekitar rumah saja Kyuhyun belum tahu betul.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Kibum menjadi peta berjalan pribadi Kyuhyun. Sejak keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun tak henti menanyakan berbagai tempat yang menurutnya akan diperlukan, Kibum hanya menurut saja, menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun selama ia tahu jawabannya.

Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu Kibum menginjakan kaki di London, itu sebabnya ia menjadi lebih tahu apapun daripada Kyuhyun. Apalagi sejak kecil ia memang bolak-balik ke tempat ini untuk urusan kerja ayahnya. Sebelum ayahnya menjadi seterkenal sekarang.

"Kibum-ie, apa ruangan ujiannya masih jauh? Aku lelah.."

Kibum menghela napas mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. "Kau lelah? Kau pikir aku tidak, hm? dari tadi kau mengajaku berkeliling, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun merengut, "Kurasa kau tak perlu marah! Kalau kau lelah ya bilang saja, jangan menyalahkanku!"

"Aku tak marah, Kyu. Hanya saja—" kalimat Kibum terhenti. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya agak keras.

Ketika membalikan badan, Kibum mendapati seorang laki-laki cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Heechul _Hyung_?" tanyanya ragu.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan memeluk Kibum dengan erat. "Kim Kibum! Kukira kita tak akan bertemu lagi!" teriaknya senang.

Kyuhyun dibelakang Kibum mendesah kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Entah ingin kemana, padahal ujian seleksi akan dilakukan kurang dari setengah jam lagi dan Kyuhyun belum tahu letak ruangan ujiannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Kibum!" rutuknya dalam bahasa ibu, membuat orang-orang yang tak mengerti sama sekali dengan bahasa korea menatapnya aneh. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika baru saja menyadarinya, ia bahkan tak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di Korea. Ah.. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merindukan Seoul.

"Dimana ini?" desahnya lelah. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku disisi koridor panjang itu dan mulai merasa menyesal karena meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja. Sekarang ia tak tahu harus kemana dan ujian seleksi beasiswa itu akan segera dimulai. Ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah, harus dengan apa dia menghubungi Kibum? "_Phaboya!_" rutuknya lagi.

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, terhanyut dengan beribu rutukan dalam hatinya sehingga tak menyadari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" orang itu bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Orang ini dari Korea juga!

"_Gwaenchana,_" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau dari Korea?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku mendengarmu mengumpat sejak tadi, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

Gilirang Kyuhyun yang mengangguk. "Aku hanya tersesat, bisa menolongku?" pintanya ragu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

_Huh? _Kyuhyun kaget. _Kenapa bisa tahu?_

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menjabatnya dengan ragu. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ya," jawab laki-laki itu dengan pasti. "Choi Siwon _imnida_," ujarnya singkat kemudian menunjuk ID _card _yang tergantung di saku kemeja Kyuhyun.

_Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun _phaboya_!_

.

**TBC**

.

**Annyeong!**

**aku gak tahan diprotes reader gegara cerita yang ngegantung itu..  
><strong>

**jangan marahin aku lagi ya,, ini kan udah dibuatin sequel**

**dan bagi yang gak suka romance, disini inti ceritanya tetep brothership kok! romance nya dikit n gak bikin mual #menurutkusih**

**so, tetap review ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is This Love?**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Choi Siwon.**

.

**Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Soal ujian dan lembar jawaban telah dibagikan, Kyuhyun melepas ID _card _ yang sejak tadi ia pasang di sakunya untuk menuliskan nomor peserta. Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba ketika ia mengingat kebodohannya tadi, laki-laki yang bernama Choi Siwon itu pasti menganggapnya bodoh, idiot, atau apa.. astaga! Kyuhyun malu sekali, kejadian itu terus saja berputar di benaknya, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kibum menegurnya dengan suara berbisik. Kyu Hyun menoleh ke samping dan melihat Kibum menatapnya khawatir. "Kau masih demam, ya? Wajahmu memerah, Kyu."

Kyu Hyun mendengus kesal. Kibum tak tahu apapun, Kibum tak tahu ia sedang malu saat ini. Ya Tuhan..

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kerjakan saja semuanya dengan tenang, Kibum!"

Kibum menyesal! Menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun terang-terangan. Anak itu bahkan melupakan panggilan '_Hyung_' padanya. Kibum yang biasanya tak peduli ini telah menurunkan gengsinya untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan malah dibalas seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun? Ck! Kyuhyun sepertinya telah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, mereka keluar ruangan dengan perasaan luar biasa lega. Walaupun sebagian besar pikiran mereka yang telah melakukan test itu sedang dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan 'apakah jawabannya benar?' atau hal lain yang serupa.

Kibum melangkah dengan cepat, tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Ia tak peduli, daripada memikirkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan mengacuhkannya tadi, Kibum lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan Heechul –teman lamanya- yang sedang menunggunya di kafetaria. Tadi mereka berjanji bertemu, dan sepertinya saat itu Kibum tak mengingat Kyuhyun yang harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat, ia juga lupa kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa pulang sendiri karena belum terlalu mengenal daerah si sekitar sini.

"Kibum-ie.. kau jangan berlari!" Kyuhyun berteriak kala Kibum benar-benar berlari, menambah jarak antara keduanya. Kyuhyun ikut berlari, kakinya yang panjang itu dengan cepat menelan jarak antara dirinya dan Kibum yang belum mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Tangannya terulur, mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum hingga mereka sama-sama berhenti.

"Apa? Aku ada urusan, Kyu.." dengan wajah datar itu, Kibum tampak tak peduli.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada urusan'? itu berarti tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku? Jangan bilang kau akan membiarkanku pulang sendiri?" tembak Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia melotot kearah Kibum, dan dibalas dengan dengusan tak peduli.

"Kau sudah besar, kan?" Ki Bum merogoh tas punggungnya, mengambil kunci dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Hanya harus mengendarai mobil mengikuti jalan yang tadi, Kyu. Atau kau bisa melihat petunjuk jalan. Kau ingat alamat rumah kita, kan?" tangan Ki Bum bergerak, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dua kali seolah memberi semangat. "Hati-hati, ya!"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat, menggenggam kunci mobil yang baru saja diterimanya dari Kibum dengan agak emosi. Ia mendengus sebal kemudian sedikit berlari menuju parkiran.

Sesampainya di sana, setelah membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya hingga tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun memasukan kunci dan kemudian menjalankan mobil itu. Entah kemana ia menjalankan mobilnya, Kyuhyun tidur selama perjalanan dari rumah tadi pagi, dan sekarang ia tak tahu kemana arah pulang. Ia hanya menjalankan mobilnya, hanya ingin terus melesat lebih cepat. Berharap perasaannya bisa sedikit membaik.

.

.

Suasana café cukup ramai, selain dengan para calon mahasiswa yang melakukan interview serta test, juga dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan keperluan akademik mereka yang belum selesai walaupun sebenarnya liburan musim panas belum benar-benar usai.

Heechul melambaikan tangannya, laki-laki cantik itu duduk di meja tepat di tengah ruangan bersama seorang laki-laki, dikelilingi mahasiswa yang selalu menatapnya kagum karena keahliannya dalam _fashion design_ sungguh luar biasa.

Kibum langsung menghampirinya. Heechul memperhatikan Kibum yang tampak tidak seperti orang yang telah menyelesaikan ratusan soal yang membuat otak panas. Anak itu tampak biasa saja.

"Beberapa jam yang sulit, hm?" Heechul sok peduli. Ki Bum hanya tertawa. Matanya menatap seseorang yang sudah ada di sana bersama Heechul. Ia menatap laki-laki itu sesaat kemudian kembali tak peduli. Duduk di hadapan mereka dan membuka-buka buku menu.

Kibum baru saja hendak memanggil pelayan ketika Heechul memperkenalkan laki-laki asing itu. Ternyata namanya Choi Siwon, sepupu Heechul yang mengikuti jejaknya untuk kuliah di kampus ini. Hanya saja Siwon memilih untuk mendalami Seni peran dan pertunjukan, sama dengan pilihan Kibum. Ini adalah tahun kedua Siwon belajar di Universitas yang cukup terkenal di London ini, sedangkan Heechul sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa setingkat S2 di sini.

Seperti kegiatan reuni, mereka berbincang mengenai masa lalu dan apa-apa saja yang terjadi sebelum mereka di pertemukan disini. Heechul bercerita banyak, mulai dari bagaimana sedihnya ia ketika Kibum memilih pindah ke Korea setelah perceraian orang tuanya di Ottawa, lalu Heechul juga menceritakan bagaiman hebohnya kota Ottawa atau bahkan seluruh Canada karena berita perceraian seorang pengusaha terkenal yang adalah ayah Ki Bum.

Disana, Siwon hanya memperhatikan dan sesekali menimpali pembicaraan mereka sementara Heechul berbicara banyak. Sedengkan Kibum hanya menyahut sesekali jika saja Heechul melayangkan pertanyaan atau meminta menjelaskan. Ketika tiba gilirannya untuk bercerita, Kibum hanya menceritakan bahwa ia pindah ke London bersama sahabatnya dari Korea juga dengan ayah sahabatnya itu. Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kibum saat ini, ia pikir tidak ada alasan untuk Heechul tahu semua yang terjadi di hidupnya.

Waktu tak pernah berhenti, Siwon memilih pamit setelah merasa bosan dengan perbincangan masa lalu Heechul dan Kibum yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. Heechul meng-iya-kan saja, ia tak peduli dengan siwon sekarang, bahkan ia sama sekali menghiraukan siwon yang meminta untuk di jemput di perpustakaan umum nanti malam, Heechul sepertinya hanya ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Kibum dan melepas rindu bersama orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya dulu.

.

.

Mobil berhenti. Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, ini sudah hampir tiga jam. Mungkin sebagian kota London sudah dilalui olehnya, dan ia tak kunjung menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Ponselnya yang tertinggal di rumah, Kibum yang tadi terlihat tak peduli, dan mobil yang sekarang kehabisan bahan bakar, dirutuki Kyuhyun habis-habisan. Anak itu turun dari mobil dan menatap sekeliling, untung saja ia cukup pintar untuk memberhentikan mobil di perataran sebuah gedung yang memang sering digunakan untuk parkir.

Perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk, daripada ia harus tetap di dalam mobil dan mendapati dirinya sesak napas karena kepanasan. Mungkin perpustakaan bisa menyejukan kepalanya yang sudah ingin meledak.

Ketika membuka pintu, Kyuhyun disambut oleh deretan rak-rak buku yang memanjang, terlihat sangat banyak dan Kyuhyun yakin koleksi buku disini sangat banyak. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati salah satu rak yang berisi tentang buku-buku seni. Disana ia menemukan beberapa buku yang juga dimilikinya, lalu ia berjalan lambat-lambat mencari buku yang mungkin menarik untuk ia baca sebagai pendingin kepala. Tapi matanya menatap deretan buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan Akting, dan tiba-tiba saja dikepalanya muncul bayangan Kibum. Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran mengapa Kibum begitu ingin menadalami seni peran yang satu itu. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat buku yang mungkin juga satu-dua di antaranya dimiliki Kibum, anak itu sudah meraih satu buku dan membacanya sekilas. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya, ia pikir seni musik lebih meyenangkan karena dengan musik ia bisa mengekspresikan apapun. Yah, itu menurut Kyuhyun. Tidak menurut seseorang di sampingnya yang tengah tenggelam dalam sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap orang itu dan wajahnya sontak memerah ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Orang ini, orang yang membuat Kyuhyun malu setengah mati tadi.

_**Trek!**_

Buku yang hendak di simpan Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja, ia sangat gugup dan ingin segera pergi dari sana. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk mengambil buku dan ketika ia mengangkat kepala, laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Bagaikan terpanggang di bawah terik matahari, wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan di kampus tadi. Sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum pakasanya kemudian mengangguk canggung.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya." Senyum laki-laki itu tambah cerah. Dan Kyuhyun tak suka itu. Choi Siwon ini, tidak peka atau apa. Kyuhyun tak suka kebetulan ini!

Siwon menutup buku di tangannya lalu mengambil buku di tangan Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya kembali pada rak. Senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlihat lelah, wajahnya juga berkeringat.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. "Kau ingin meminjam buku juga?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya." Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, ia sedikit menyesal telah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat 'mendinginkan kepala' ternyata kepalanya semakin panas saja sekarang.

Sampai di depan mobilnya, Kyuhyun kembali merasa kesal. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan mobil yang tak bisa dijalankan ini?

"Ish! Kim Kibum menyebalkan!" desisnya pelan.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat –lagi-, ini kedua kalinya ia terperanjat karena ulah orang yang sama.

"Kau bilang Kim Kibum?" tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku bilang Kim Kibum bukan Choi Siwon," ketus Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi tambah kesal dan ingin marah-marah.

"Aku tahu, bukan Choi Siwon yang sedang kau rutuki. Kim Kibum itu apa seseorang yang juga sama denganmu?"

"Sama denganmu?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan Siwon.

"Maksudku, sama-sama calon mahasiswa di kampus kita?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut samar. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya ragu, dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Siwon.

"Aku hanya tahu saja, tadi aku bertemu denganya di café. Heechul _Hyung_ mengenalkanya padaku," jawab Siwon, jujur.

"Café? Heechul _Hyung_?" seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Tapi Siwon hanya mengangguk saja dan sedikit menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kibum tadi siang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus menggerutu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, kemudian menundukan kepalanya. "Kim Kibum itu menyuruhku pulang, dan.." ucapan Kyu Hyun menggantung, ia tak tahu harus mengakui ini atau tidak.

"Dan?" Siwon penasaran.

"Dan aku tak tahu alamat rumah."

Detik itu juga Siwon tergelak, Kyuhyun menyesali keputusannya. Sekarang ia menjadi punya dua alasan kenapa ia tak harus bertemu lagi dengan Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar malu.

Siwon menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih keruh. Ia menepuk bahu Kyu Hyun pelan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jeansnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bawa ponsel, atau ponselmu mati," ucap Siwon serius. Tangannya menyerahkan ponsel miliknya kepada Kyuhyun. "Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu nomor ponsel Kim Kibum itu?" tanyanya tak percaya ketika wajah Kyuhyun tak berubah, malah bertambah kesal.

"Aku tak menghafal nomornya. Dan kenapa kau tahu kalau ponselku ketinggalan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Karena aku yakin, kau tidak sebodoh itu dengan tidak menghubungin Kim Kibum jika memang ponselmu ada."

Ah, Siwon benar!

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tak tahu nomor ponselnya," sesal Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela napas dan menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dan mengetahui bahwa Siwon sedang menghubungi orang yang ia sebut Heechul _Hyung_, yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan Kibum.

Apa Heechul itu adalah orang yang bertemu dengan mereka tadi pagi. Laki-laki dengan wajah cantik itu? Orang yang lebih dipilih Kibum daripada harus mengantar Kyuhyun pulang?

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun ternyata sedikit melamun. "Tunggu saja disini, Heechul _Hyung_ dan Kim Kibum itu akan datang sekitar 45 menit lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia lelah, dan fakta bahwa Kibum membuatnya tersesat seperti ini hanya karena acara 'reuni berdua' dengan orang lain itu membuat Kyuhyun bertambah lelah.

"Kau boleh pergi, Siwon-ssi. Aku akan menunggu Kibum di mobil saja." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi dengan punggung bersandar nyaman dan mata terpejam.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun iba. Ia pikir Kyuhyun telah berkeliling cukup lama hingga terlihat sangat lelah seperti sekarang.

Jadwal test sampai pukul tiga sore tadi, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Itu berarti anak ini belum mengisi perutnya karena sibuk menyetir.

Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar untuk mencari makanan. Ia kembali setelah mendapatkan makanan yang akan diberikan kepada Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya memengang _hotdog_, dan tangan kirinya membawa sekaleng minuman.

Ketika sampai di tempat terparkirnya mobil Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang telah membuka matanya, menatap lurus kedepan dengan kosong. Ia mengetuk kaca, Kyuhyun menoleh dan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon memeberikan makanan di tangannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menyantap _hotdog_-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap _hotdog_ itu tak berselera.

"Maaf, hanya itu," katanya sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia menyesal tidak memilih makanan lain alih-alih membeli makanan pertama yang ditemuinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tak apa, _gomawo_. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera makan."

"Sedikit saja, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana kalau aku disalahkan oleh Kim Kibum itu karena membiarkanmu kelaparan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, ia mengambil _hotdog_ di tangan Siwon dan memakannya. Memaksakan dirinya yang sebenarnya memang tidak berselera makan. Ia duduk di jok mobil bagian belakang dengan pintu yang terbuka. Sedangkan siwon berdiri si sisnya sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling, mengantisipasi kedatangan Heechul dan Kibum.

Sebuah mobil putih mengkilap terhenti di samping mobil Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menelan potongan _hotdog_ terakhirnya. Siwon memberikan minuman kepada Kyuhyun kemudian mengampiri mobil yang berhenti itu.

"Biasanya hany 45 menit dan ini hampir satu jam. Kau kemana dulu, _Hyung_?" tanya siwon begitu Heechul keluar dai mobil.

"Kau kira jalanan disini miliku, huh? Sedikit macet, tadi."

Kibum tak memperdulikan Heechul yang tengah memberi penjelasan kepada Siwon. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih meminum sekaleng minuman yang ia lihat diberikan Siwon tadi.

"Apa kau anak lima tahun?" tanya Kibum tajam. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum marah padanya karena ia mengganggu acara reuni itu hanya kerana Kyuhyun yang lupa jalan pulang.

"_Mianhae_, aku…"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti, Kibum tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjulurkan tangannya ke samping.

Kyuhyun dibelakangnya hanya menggigit bibir. "Kibum-ah, mobilnya.."

"Kuncinya, Kyu!" potong Kibum

Suara klakson mobil Heechul berbunyi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Heechul dan Siwon yang hendak pergi.

"Hati-hati Kibum-ie.." teriak Heechul, kemudian mobil itu melaju, menjauh dari pandangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mana kuncinya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Bahan bakarnya habis, Kibum-ie.." adu Kyuhyun.

Kibum membelalakan matanya dan berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau memotong ucapanku sejak tadi!" teriaknya tak mau kalah.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika saja Kyuhyun mengatakannya sejak tadi, mereka mungkin bisa pulang bersama Heechul.

"Kita pakai taksi saja," putus Kibum. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, memeriksa keamanan mobil, lalu menitipkannya kepada salah satu penjaga perpustakaan. Kemudian mereka pergi untuk mencari taksi.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Kyuhyun sediri, Kibum?"

Kibum merasa sedikit sesak ketika ayahnya berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat pelan. Tak terlihat marah, tapi itu malah membuat Kibum semakin merasa bersalah. Ia yang menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang sendiri, dan mungkin saja itu menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Ia kembali teringat pesan-pesan Donghae yang memintanya untuk tetap menemani Kyuhyun. Apa saja yang dialami Kyuhyun ketika sebelum merka pergi seharusnya menjadi peringatan untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun tak boleh sendiri lagi, Donghae khawatir sesuatu terjadi jika Kyuhyun sendiri.

Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun kembali demam karena kelelahan ditambah dengan telat makan dan tidak meminum obatnya. Kibum sendiri heran, apa yang mebuatnya marah tadi, apa yang membuatnya ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tengah marah dan memilih bertemu Heechul sebagai caranya menunjukan kemarahannya.

"Donghae akan mengambil Kyuhyun lagi jika dia tahu kalau kita membuatnya sakit lagi, Kibum-ie.."

"Aku harus bertemu teman lama, tadi," ucap Kibum. Entah untuk pembelaan atau penjelasan.

"Dan memilih membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri? karena teman lama?" tanya ayahnya tak percaya.

Kibum diam. Benarkah? Benarkah hanya kerena ingin bertemu Heechul ia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri?

"Kyuhyunpun tak menghiraukan perhatianku," ujarnya pelan. "Dia juga tadi bersama orang lain," lanjutnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ayahnya yang menjadi bungkam.

Ruang duduk kediaman Cho itu menjadi hening dan sedikit mencekam. Tuan Cho menatap kepergian Kibum dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Hantinya menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang Kibum katakan. Ia seperti menemukan kekecewaan di dalam kalimat terakhir Kibum itu. Kekecewaan itu urusan hati, dan Tuan Cho tak ingin ada urusan hati lain yang ikut andil di dalam kekecewaan Kibum itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kibum berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka mata dan duduk di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang bergulung di pinggang. Wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat lesu dan berkeringat agak banyak.

Perkiraan pertama yang Kibum dapatkan setelah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun adalah; anak itu masih sakit, kemudian Kibum menanti Kyuhyun berbicara untuk memastikan perkiraannya benar.

"Selamat Pagi Kibum _Hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tadi lesu. Suaranya serak dan terdengar pelan.

"Kapan jadwal _interview_-mu di kampus?" tanya Kibum, langsung kepada inti masalah.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku kecil di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya untuk melihat jadwal, kemudian menatap Kibum lagi. "Hari ini," jawabnya masih dengan suara serak. "Kau?"

"Sama," Kibum menjawab sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mengambil buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan membaca semua isinya.

Disana tertulis beberapa kegiatan yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan, termasuk _interview_ hari ini dan kegiatan-kegiatan lain berderet rapi lengkap dengan hari, tanggal, dan jam-nya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sesibuk ini?" tanya Kibum dengan mata mendelik.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sok perhatian seperti ini?" balas Kyuhyun, lengkap dengan tatapan tak sukanya. "Kenapa kau jadi sibuk mengurusi jadwalku? Kemarin saja kau malah sibuk dengan—"

"Kemarin ya kemarin, Cho Kyuhyun," desis Kibum dingin membuat Kyuhyun merenggut, agak takut dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti itu. Kibum kembali melihat buku milik Kyuhyun dan membacanya lengkap, membiarkan otaknya yang pintar itu merekam semua yang tercatat disana. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke semua tempat ini," putusnya tak dapat di ganggu gugat.

Kibum pergi dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dengan kalimat terakhir dari Kibum itu, hatinya bersorak bahagia enatah kenapa. Hanya saja ia sangat senang pagi ini.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan masih dengan senyum.

"Ya, _Hyung_? Sapanya dengan ceria. Donghae di seberang line telepon bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun sebahagia ini, dan Kyuhyun hanya bilang ia hanya sedang senang dengan kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan hari ini.

Donghae iya –iya saja, ia tak terlalu ingin tahu dengan apa yang memabuat Kyuhyun bahagia, yang harus dia tahu adalah Kyuhyun sedang bahagia dan itu membuatnya bahagia juga.

"Bagaimana kota London, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Sangat indah tanpamu, _Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun disertai tawa. "Kota Seoul pasti kelabu tanpaku, kan?"

Donghae ikut tertawa. "Ya, pembuat masalah pergi dan rasanya disini datar-datar saja," canda Donghae, ia kemudian menceritakan kehidupannya setelah Kyuhyun pergi, kemudian merembet kepada hari pernikahannya beberapa minggu lagi yang tentu saja harus dihadiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menyahut dengan gumaman, tenggorokannya yang sakit membuatnya malas bicara. Ditambah lagi, rasa rindunya bertambah ketika mendengar suara Donghae, ia jadi ingin ke Seoul lagi, bertengkar dengan Donghae dan berbaur dengan orang-orang yang 'sama' dengannya.

"Disini terasa asing, _Hyung_.." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae menghentikan acara curhatnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengingat ketika ia tersesat kemarin, ia mengendarai mobil tanpa tahu tujuan jelasnya dan ia selalu melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya, mungkin wajahnya yang khas Asia membuatnya menjadi bahan tontonan, dan yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman adalah dari semua pasang mata yang menatapnya, tak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal, bahkan wajah barat mereka membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia memang sedang terasing, entah dimana.

"Aku.. harus mandi dan sarapan, _Hyung_. Ada _interview_ calon mahasiswa di kampus hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun terbata, mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tak terarah ini, ia hendak memutus sambungan ketika Donghae mencegahnya.

"Kyu, kau masih disana?" Donghae memastikan.

"Ya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit sekarang, ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan mendapati dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar luas itu. Di Seoul ia tak punya kamar seluas ini, dan Donghae akan keluar-masuk kamarnya sekedar untuk memastikan ia tak membuat masalah. Kyuhyun rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

"Kau ingin _Hyung_ ada disana?"

Hening sejenak, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau merindukan _Hyung_?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu, _Hyung _akan kesana hari ini."

"Ya… APA?" mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Tidak, _Hyung_! Urusi saja pernikahanmu dengan Hye _noona_. Aku pasti datang ke acara pernikahanmu dan kau jangan coba-coba datang kesini hanya untuk menemuiku!" Seolah baru saja sadar, Kyuhyun berteriak kalap, khawatir jika saja Donghae benar-benar datang.

Diseberang, Donghae tertawa lagi. Tawanya tak terdengar bahagia, seperti tawa berat dan dipaksakan. "Aku hanya bercanda! Disana ada ayahmu dan Kibum, untuk apa aku datang?"

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Baiklah, aku harus mandi _Hyung_.."

"Hm, semoga kegiatanmu hari ini menyenangkan, Kyuhyun-ie.."

.

.

Meja makan telah penuh dengan hidangan sarapan, menu-menu khas Korea yang tersaji dihadapannya membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Ia menatap wanita paruh baya yang menjadi koki disini dengan senyum, lalu ia mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ada acara apa ini, _Appa_. Suasananya jadi serba Korea seperti ini," tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, ia menatap televisi dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tengah menayangkan acara Korea. Disana ada Kibum yang tengah menonton sambil membaca Koran. "Dia seperti orang tua," komentarnya.

Tuan Cho menelan makanannya dan kemudian tertawa. "Hanya rindu suasana seperti ini," jawabnya. "Kau tidak rindu?" pancing Tuan Cho. Ia ingin Kyuhyun mulai bisa terbuka dengannya.

Tadi, saat ia akan menyusul Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar, ia malah melihat pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan, percakapan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae membuatnya sadar akan posisinya yang harus lebih tanggap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hm, aku rindu Seoul," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Aku juga rindu Donghae _Hyung_, rindu _Halmeoni_, dan rindu…" suara Kyuhyun tercekat. "_Eomma_."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Ah, _Appa_. Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting, aku juga harus mendaftar sebagai anggota perpustakaan, kemarin aku ingin meminjam buku tapi ingat kalau aku belum memiliki keanggotaan disana."

"Aku juga akan mendaftar," sahut Kibum yang baru saja bergabung. Mungkin telah selesai dengan korannya.

"Yasudah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu, minum—"

"Obatmu lalu Kibum akan menemaniku, begitu?" potong Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum miring setengah mengejek dan ayahnya menjadi diam karena menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anaknya.

.

.

_Interview_ berjalan lancar, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang terkenal pintar ketika di Korea itu benar-benar membuktikannya. Mereka tidak keberatan sama sekala jika saja _interview_ tadi akan di perpanjang, semuanya terjawab lancar dan menambah rasa percaya diri mereka untuk lolos menjadi mahasiswa disini.

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyuhyun sekarang tidak tidur, ia ingin mengingat-ingat semua jalan yang dilewatinya dan menghindari kemungkinan ia akan tersesat lagi.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan besar yang Kyuhyun kunjung kemarin, mereka mengurus keanggotaan dan kemudian berjalan bersama mencari buku-buku yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memunggungi. Kyuhyun yang asik memilih buku-buku tentang seni musik dan Kibum tenggelam dalam buku teater yang ditemukannya.

"Ayo duduk!" seru Kyuhyun pelan, Kibum berbalik dan mendapati adiknya itu tengah membawa empat buku tebal di kedua tangannya. "Membacanya sambil duduk saja, Kibum_ Hyung_."

Kaki kibum melangkah begitu saja, mengikuti Kyuhyun yang memilih meja di ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan melihat anak itu yang langsung tenggelam dalam pengetahuan yang tertulis di dalam buku yang di bacanya.

Untuk beberapa lama, Kibum melupakan bukunya. Lebih tertarik memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah; serius, tersenyum, bingung, dan ekspresi lain yang selama ini tidak dilihat Kibum. Ia pikir Kyuhyun ini anak yang luar biasa, jika saja Kyuhyun memilih jurusan yang sama denganya, Kyuhyun akan menjadi seorang actor hebat yang berhasil menemukan ekspresi macam apapun dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang Kyuhyun bilang selalu datar-datar saja.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum kembali kepada kenyataan, lamunannya itu membuat jantung Kibum berdetak lebih cepat. Heningnya perpustakaan membuatnya seperti bisa mendengar sendiri bunyi detak jantungnya. "Aku.." dan sekarang Kibum mendapati suaranya tercekat. Ia begitu takut, ada yang lain dihatinya yang membuatnya setakut ini. "Kau bawa minum?"

Astaga! Kenapa Kibum jadi secanggung ini?

"Tidak, kau ingin minum? Ingin kubelikan?" tanya Kyuhyun perhatian.

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri saja," Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Ini kesempatan untuk sedikit menghindar dari suasana aneh ini. "Kau bawa ponsel?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala. "Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa," pungkas Kibum kemudian pergi, buku yang tadi dibacanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Kyuhyun bingung, ada apa dengan Kibum? Tadi laki-laki itu menatapnya lekat. Apa Kibum sedang memperhatikannya? Mengamatinya?

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Kyuhyun. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kenapa sampai seperti ini reaksinya?

.

**TBC**

.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Jongindo, gui88, ryliethakashiva, rpsckhalways, Ji Xian, ayratari, gaemgyulah, ChoChoi, FiWonKyu020, kyuphoenix, SuJuELF, ratna dewi, chocosnow, jingga, kim kihyun, kyuli99, sofyanayunita1, babykyupa, nopiefa, chairun, dewiangel, indahesterlita, , vietakyu33, DahsyatNyaff, Rahma94, MinGyuTae00, Awaelfkyu13, turtle407, dyayudya, gnagyu, mifta cinya, Desviana407, 13kyusa.**

**Mianhae aku gak jawab satu-satu reviewnya, disatuin aja yang intinya ya..**

**-Ini mau di bikin yaoi, romance, BL?**

**Iya**

**-Yang dimaksud bahasa ibu?**

**Bahasa ibu itu, bahasa asli, bahasa pertama. Misalnya kita bahasa ibunya Bahasa Indonesia**

**-ini Kihyun atau Wonkyu?**

**Lihat nanti aja ya, yang pasti dua-duanya bakalan ada kok disini**

**.**

**Sekian~ silahkan review untuk chapter 2-nya ya….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is This Love?**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Choi Siwon.**

.

**Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang menegangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kedua anak itu tengah menunggu pengumuman hasil seleksi masuk universitas. Menurut kabar yang beredar, pengumuman hasil seleksi itu akan diposting di _official website _resmi universitas dan juga dapat dilihat langsung di pusat pengumuman kampus.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memilih tetap berada di rumah, duduk diam dihadapan laptop masing-masing. Diam? Ah mungkin hanya Kibum yang diam disana, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja menggerutu tak jelas karena laman web milik universitas sulit di buka.

"Mungkin semua orang mengunjungi websitenya, _Hyung_. Kita ke kampus saja, ya?" pintanya, Kibum masih mengotak-atik laptopnya, sekedar merapikan data atau menghapus data-data yang sudah tak terpakai. Ia tak menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun, hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala jengah.

"Ayolah, Kibum-ie.." Kyuhyun mulai merajuk, anak ini sulit sekali memanggil Kibum dengan '_Hyung_'. Ini memang di London, tapi mereka orang Korea yang seharusnya menjunjung tinggi sopan santun.

"Aku malas, Kyuhyun-ah," tolak Kibum lembut. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa sepatah katapun dia pergi ke kamarnya dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian tak kunjung kembali, membuat Kibum sedikit cemas.

Kibum selalu ingat, Kyuhyun pernah overdosis. Anak itu mengkonsumsi obat penenang berlebihan karena depressi. Bagaimana kalau itu terulang lagi?

Laptop yang menyala, yang mulai menampilkan laman web resmi universitas mereka, Kibum acuhkan begitu saja. Ia segera pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan menggedor pintunya keras-keras.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?!" teriak Kibum agak panik.

Tak ada jawaban, Kibum mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras lagi dan barulah setelah itu Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan keluar kamar dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Kibum meneliti wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menggeledah kamar yang tadinya rapi itu hingga terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa yang kau cari?!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima ruangan pribadinya dihancurkan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan hal aneh, kan?" tanya Kibum, ia masih saja sibuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membahayakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau pikir aku orang gila yang sering menyimpan barang-barang aneh?" entah kemana maksud pembicaraan Kyuhyun ini, tapi Kibum langsung menghentikan pencariannya dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap tajam.

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun lagi, kan? tidak menyembunyikan sejenis obat penenang seperti—"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Kibum terperangah ketika Kyuhyun memotong kalimatnya dengan bentakan keras.

"Kau masih mengira aku menyimpan obat itu, Kibum?!" teriaknya lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya tak mempercayaiku, begitu?"

Kali ini Kibum diam. Tak mempercayai Kyuhyun? Kenapa kalimat itu begitu menyakiti hatinya. Ia mempercayai Kyuhyun hanya saja ia begitu khawatir, kenapa kalimat seperti itu sungguh sulit diucapkan?

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_.." Kyuhyun melunak, menghela napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan. "Silahkan kau cari apapun yang kau mau," pungkasnya lalu pergi.

"Kyuhyun, Tunggu!" Kibum mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. "Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku, kau harus mengerti. Aku hanya.. hanya..khawatir padamu."

Khawatir?

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Menatap mata Kibum, mencari kebohongan disana.

Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun, wajah Kibum terlalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Ekspressi datar andalan Kibum itu mempersulit Kyuhyun untuk percaya.

"Aku merasa bodoh dengan melihat semua yang terjadi padamu, Kyu." Suara Kibum menjadi lembut, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya lebih lekat lagi. "Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku ketika tahu kau mengalami semua hal itu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun diam, menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum, semuanya akan berujung kepada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika semuanya terbongkar, ketika semua obat yang masuk ke dalam perutnya membutnya menyerah.

"Waktu itu kau membuatku terlihat seperti sahabat tak berguna, Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang aku tak ingin menjadi _Hyung_ yang yak berguna. Aku..aku sangat takut, kau tahu?" suara Kibum sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati mata Kibum yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kibum.." lirhnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan panggilanmu untukku. Aku tidak seperti _Appa_ yang selalu memaksamu memanggilku _Hyung_. Tapi tolong, jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Kyu. Jangan buat aku merasa tak berguna lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi _Hyung_ yang baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti.. maafkan aku.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca. Kibum mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga Kyuhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar aman, hingga Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak sendiri lagi.

Ada Kibum disini, ada Kibum yang akan selalu menaninya, menjaganya. Pelukan Kibum itu seolah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia tak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi.

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun ditutup pelan. Tuan Cho melihat semuanya, bagaimana adegan mengharukan itu terjadi. Antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mulai saling membuka diri. Tapi bukan itu yang sekarang membuatnya cemas, tapi Kibum. Entah benar atau tidak apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ayah dari kedua anak itu yakin bahwa ada yang lain di mata Kibum kala anak itu memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Bukan sekali-dua kali ia memperhatikan Kibum. Walau Kibum bukan anaknya secara biologis, tapi ia pernah menikah dengan ibunya Kibum dan tinggal sekian tahun lamanya dengan anak itu. Ia tahu persis bagaimana Kibum, bahkan ketika anak itu mulai jatuh cinta.

"_Appa_, kau pulang lebih awal?"

Kyuhyun muncul terlebih dahulu, Kibum menyusul di belakangnya sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Sedang apa _Appa_ disini?"

Pertanyaan lain dari Kibum. Tuan Cho baru sadar, ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _Appa _baru saja akan memanggil kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam, hm?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang dilakukan? Apa? Kyuhyun juga bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan hasil seleksi masuk universitas," jawab Kibum dengan agak canggung. Ia kemudian memilih turun ke ruang tamu dan kembali memeriksa laptopnya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang, menghiraukan tuan Cho yang mendesah kecewa.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_, apa sudah bisa di akses?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendudukan diri di samping Kibum, kembali menyalakan laptopnya dan tersenyum cerah setelahnya karena apa yang ditungg-tunggu telah berderet di depan mata. Hasil seleksi.

Matnya menatap jeli deretan angka dan huruf-huruf yang menyusun ribuan nama. Mencoba mencari namanya diantara semua deretan nama asing itu.

"Kibum-ie _Hyung_.. namaku.." kalimatnya terputus, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**Kyuhyun Cho**

Namanya!

Namanya yang diberikan sang ayah ketika lahir itu tertera diantara semua nama yang lolos seleksi. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kibum yang juga tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau lihat? Kibum Kim terlihat sangat keren disini," ujar Kibum, tangannya menunjuk namanya sendiri di layar laptop dan foto berukuran kecil di samping data dirinya.

"_Appa_! Aku Lolos!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia begitu bahagia saat ini.

Tuan Cho turun dan langsung menyambut pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan kebahagian yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Selalu begitu, kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

"Tidak salah lagi! Tidak sia-sia _Appa_ meninggalkan _meeting_ hari ini."

"_Mwo_?!" Kibum bangkit berdiri. "_Appa _meninggalkan _meeting_ untuk melihat kelulusan kami?"

"Tidak," sanggah Tuan Cho sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "_Appa_ meninggalkan _meeting_ untuk merayakan kebahagiaan dua orang tersayang _Appa_ disini."

Mereka, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Tuhan telah memberikan orang-orang terbaik untuk hidup mereka.

.

.

Perayaan yang dimaksud Tuan Cho adalah dengan acara jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Kyuhyun. Anak itu ingin mengelilingi London, bukan dalam rangka tersesat lagi. Tapi benar-benar mengelilingi kota London untuk mengenal kota ini lebih jauh lagi, Kyuhyun tak mau tersesat lagi hanya karena ini adalah tempat asing.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, mereka mengakhirinya dengan makan malam di sebuah restoran Korea, itu juga permintaan Kyuhyun. Katanya ia rindu dengan makanan khas tempat lahirnya. Padahal Kyuhyun baru satu minggu lebih tinggal di sini dan itupun dalam pantauan Donghae yang tak henti berbagi cerita tentang keluarga di Seoul.

Sekarang, Tuan Cho tengah mengendarai mobilnya. Membawa mereka menuju rumah. Kibum duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang dan sekarang anak itu tengah terlelap.

Tuan Cho sesekali melirik ke belakang, memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar telah tertidur.

"Kibum-ie.."

Kibum menoleh, menatap tuan Cho yang memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Aku ingin kau jujur padaku," Tuan Cho memulai, langsung kepada inti permasalahan. "Kau.. bagaimana kau menganggap Kyuhyun?"

_**Deg!**_

Jantung Kibum seperti berhenti sesaat. Apa maksud pertanyaan ini?

"Kau tahu, aku hidup bersamamu tidak sebentar, Kibum-ie. Aku tahu ada yang salah disini."

Kibum memejamkan matanya. _Aku tahu _Appa_..Aku sangat tahu ini salah_..

"Maaf.."

Satu kata. Kibum berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan ayahnya. Sekarang, Kibum bisa melihat mata ayahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, _Appa_.." gumamnya lagi. Kibum tahu kata maafnya tak akan memperbaiki apapun. Tapi ia tetap ingin mengucapkannya.

"Katakan bahwa itu tidak benar, Kibum. Katakan kau menyayangi Kyuhyun hanya sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Katakan itu dan aku akan memaafkanmu!"

Tidak! Kibum tak bisa! Ia diam, tak menyanggupi apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya.

"Katakan, Kibum!" desak Tuan Cho. Kibum tetap diam. "Katakan saja dan semuanya akan selesai!"

Tidak ada yang berubah, Kibum tetap diam.

Mobil berhenti mendadak, tuan Cho menepikan mobil di bahu jalan secara tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil, membanting pintu, lalu pergi menjauh. Dadanya naik turun, amarah dan kekecewaannya benar-benar menguasainya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada Kibum. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya selain dengan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya dulu. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah lagi. Bersalah karena ia tidak berhasil mendidik Kibum dengan benar.

Didalam mobil, Kibum terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum benar-benar menangis. Dadanya sakit, tangannya yang bergetar ia kepalkan erat-erat. Ia merasa menjadi pendosa yang tak akan pernah diampuni kesalahannya. Ia tahu ini salah, ia tahu bahwa perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan. Kyuhyun adalah adiknya, dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasakan perasaan ini, bagaimana bisa rasa cinta ini hinggap begitu saja dihatinya, dan itu untuk Kyuhyun?

"_Hyung_…"

Gumaman pelan itu membuat Kibum menoleh. Kyunyun menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Kibum memalingkan wajah, menghadap kedepan lagi dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh luka. Tidak, bukan tak peduli tapi Kibum tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun yang terluka itu. Dari kaca spion, Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang juga mengepalkan tangannya, tatapan matanya kosong lurus kedepan. Sesaat kemudian beralih ke kiri dan memilih menatap pemandangan malam di luar kaca mobil.

"_Appa_ akan sangat marah padamu," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja bahwa kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik, lalu semuanya akan selesai."

"Aku tak bisa.." lirih Kibum.

"Bodoh!" desis Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya tak beralih. "Kau kira dengan mengungkap kejujuran seperti ini dosa besarmu akan terhapus? Tidak, _Hyung_!"

"Aku tak bisa sepertimu, Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

"Begitu?" Kyuhyun mendelik. Rahangnya mengeras. "Ya, katakan saja semuanya. Katakan saja kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa dan semua orang akan memandangmu jijik."

"Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Aku—"

"Aku juga tak peduli!" sentak Kyuhyun. "Aku tak peduli dengan bagaimana orang lain memandangmu, Kibum! Tapi bagaimana dengan _Appa_? Kau pikir _Appa_ akan tinggal diam? Bagaimana kalau _Appa _akan menyuruhmu kembali ke orang tuamu?"

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, aku—"

"Kalau itu yang terbaik?" ulang Kyuhyun. "Kau benar. Pergi saja jika memang itu yang terbaik, dan aku akan sendiri lagi."

Kali ini Kibum bungkam. Kalimat terkhir dari Kyuhyun itu adalah yang paling ditakutkannya. Ia tak dapat menjawab apapun, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dari kejauhan, Tuan Cho berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun segera menutup matanya dan memposisikan diri seperti tadi. Pura-pura tertidur.

Kibum mengerti, ia menghapus air matnya dan sesaat kemudian Tuan Cho masuk disambut keheningan yang mencekam.

Tuan Cho melirik jok belakang dan menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur. Ia mematikan pendingin di dalam mobil lalu kembali menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang hingga mereka sampai di rumah masih dengan suasana hening.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam rumah, sedangkan Tuan Cho menahan Kibum di garasi. Dengan bersandar pada pintu mobil, Tuan Cho menatap Kibum tajam.

Kibum berdiri terpaku dihadapannya, seperti tengah siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Tuan Cho sekalipun ayahnya itu akan memukulnya.

"Kita dari keluarga terhormat, Kibum," Tuan Cho buka suara. "Hilangkan perasaanmu itu dan kembalilah jika keadaan sudah.. normal."

Yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun terjadi. Kyuhyun benar, ini adalah tindakan terburuk yang diambil Tuan Cho selain memukul Kibum.

Kibum harus pergi dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa, _Appa_," tolak Kibum dengan halus. Tuan Cho membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin tetap seperti ini? Ingin terus mendekat dengan anaku dan mengacaukan semuanya?" jeda sesaat, "Tidak, Kim Kibum."

Satu pukulan lagi menghantam dada Kibum, telak! Tidak perlu dengan kepalan tangan Tuan Cho memukul, cukup dengan kata 'anaku' yang ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun dan namanya yang disebutkan lengkap dengan marga 'Kim'-nya begitu membuat Kibum terpukul. Tuan Cho seperti mengatakan bahwa Kibum tidak benar-benar anaknya. Kibum bukan anaknya.

Kibum menghela napas berat, ia menatap Tuan Cho dengan gusar. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya? Ia memang telah mengacaukan semuanya, tapi apakah harus ditambah dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan membuat anak itu kecewa lagi?

"Kyuhyun akan sendiri jika aku pergi.." gumam Kibum ragu. Kibum harap ayahnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkannya, bahwa Kyuhyun tak boleh sendiri dan ia harus hadir disini untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Ada aku. Aku ayahnya, kau lupa?"

"Aku sangat tahu itu, _Appa_. Tapi posisi kita berbeda, aku dan kau— _Appa_ kau seharusnya mengerti. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi maaf.. aku tak akan pergi."

Kibum berbalik dan melangkah pergi, Tuan Cho menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku-pun menyayangimu, Kibum-ie.. sangat menyayangimu.." gumamnya pelan.

Keheningan malam, suasana senyap luar biasa mencekam itu membuat gumaman pelan yang Tuan Cho ucapkan masuk dengan jelas kedalam indra pendengar Kibum.

"_Gomawo_, _Appa_," jawabnya tak kalah pelan.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah usai. Salah satu universitas terbaik di London kembali ramai dengan semua mahasiswa yang harus kembali menimba ilmu disana, ditambah dengan mahasiswa baru yang akan mulai menjajaki kehidupan baru bukan sebagai siswa sekolah lagi. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah beberapa kali mengelilingi gedung kampus bersama Kibum tidak lagi merasa asing dengan tempat ini Setelah turun dari mobil, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya menghiraukan Kibum yang berteriak menyuruhnya menunggu. Pagi ini mereka memiliki kelas yang sama, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang berada dalam fakultas yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, Kibum yang lebih senang dengan dunia akting dan Kyuhyun yang begitu cintanya dengan musik.

"_Good morning_, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Siwon berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan begitu manis.

"Kau ada jadwal pagi ini?" tanya Siwon.

Walaupun terlihat canggung, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ya," Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau juga, Choi Siwon?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang ada sedikit keperluan disini. Kelasku dimulai besok," jawabnya ramah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya."

"Oh, tentu saja.. perlu ku antar?" tawarnya.

_Basa-basi_, pikir Kyuhyun. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan cara untuk menolak Siwon, sebelum…

"Tidak perlu, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun bersamaku." Kibum datang. Langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Menegaskan baha Kyuhyun memang bersamanya, dan hanya harus bersamanya.

"Begitu?" Siwon terlihat kecewa. "Baiklah, _have a good day_, Kyuhyun-ie_.._"

Kyuhyun-ie? Astaga, tak bisakah Siwon melihat mata Kibum yang berkilat marah?

"Manis sekali," komentar Kibum kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengela napas. Kibum mulai lagi!

"Kau marah hanya karena itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kibum yang berjalan cepat. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Kau yang anak kecil, Kyuhyun-ie.." balas Kibum dengan menegaskan kata terakhirnya, sedikit mengejek panggilan manis dari Siwon tadi.

"Ish, sebegitunya kau menyukaiku, hm?"

Mata Kibum mendelik. Ia menghentikan langkah dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau! Jangan mempermainkanku!" geramnya, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Aku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Diam saja! Kau hanya perlu diam, jangan mengejek. Diam saja, kalau memang kau tak bisa membalas perasaanku!"

Apa? Apa Kibum gila? Ini tempat umum!

Kibum berjalan lebih cepat. Kyuhyun tak ingin menyusulnya, ia tahu tadi memang keterlaluan.

Malam itu, ketika semuanya terbongkar, Kyuhyun mendengar jelas apa yang diminta ayahnya kepada Kibum. Ayahnya ingin Kibum pergi, dan saat itu Kibum menolak. Sedikit kehangatan masuk kedalam hati Kyuhyun, Kibum memang selalu mengerti, Kibum bahkan rela sakit hati dengan harus terus menemani Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menunjukan cintanya dan tanpa mendapat timbal balik dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyakiti Kibum, dan Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kenapa terdengar menyakitkan juga untuk Kyuhyun? Terlebih ketika ayahnya berkata bahwa mereka dari keluarga terhormat dan Kibum seharusnya pergi sampai semuanya menjadi normal. Normal? Seperti apa yang normal itu? Kyuhyun tahu bahwa rasa cinta seperti yang dirasakan Kibum itu seharusnya untuk lawan jenis. Untuk seorang gadis. Terlebih, Kibum adalah _namja_ yang sangat tampan, Kyuhyun yakin tak sedikit gadis yang menggilainya.

Tapi.. kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa Tuhan menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang seperti itu di hati Kibum?

Kyuhyun tak ingin Kibum pergi. Kyuhyun menginginkan Kibum tetap disinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan hati Kibum? Kyuhyun merasa menjadi sangat egois jika ia terus memaksa Kibum untuk menemaninya sedangkan Kibum harus menekan kuat-kuat perasaannya demi rasa nyaman Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundak Siwon dan memaksa laki-laki itu menunduk. Kim Heechul –si pelaku- tertawa ringan tanpa beban, sedikit memaksa Siwon untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di gedung utama kampus itu. Matanya menilik tajam wajah Siwon yang sedikit murung, ia lalu mengangkat wajah Siwon –dengan paksa- dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Patah hati, _eoh_?" tanyanya iseng. Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dari wajahnya dan berdecak kesal.

"Seorang Choi Siwon yang tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun ternyata—"

"Berhentilah berbicara, _Hyung_!" Siwon geram. Heechul malah tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Sekedar informasi saja, Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun itu bukan hanya sekedar sahabat Kim Kibum."

"Ingin memanas-manasiku, _eoh_?"

Heechul tertwa lagi, lalu kemabali serius setelah puas menertawakan Siwon yang patah hati pagi ini.

"Kau pernah dengar berita tentang CEO perusahaan elektrikal yang terkenal itu?" tanya Heechul mulai serius.

Siwon menganggukan kepala. "Ingin memberitahuku bahwa Kim Kibum adalah anak Kim yang terkenal itu?" Siwon berdecak meremehkan.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memanas-manasimu dengan berita itu? Siapa yang tak tahu Choi Kiho, huh? Kau tak akan kalah dari Kibum jika dibandingkan dari kekayaan!"

"Lalu apa?"

Heechul tersenyum, sok misterius. "Isteri si Kim yang kau bilang terkenal itu, setelah putus hubungan dengan keluarga Kim karena perceraian.. wanita itu menikah dengan ayah Kyuhyun—"

"_What_?!"

"Sudah kukira kau akan kaget, Siwon!" seru Heechul riang. "Bagaimana? Apa informasi ini menyenangkan untukmu?" goda Heechul. Siwon termenung sejenak kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi tak mengerti dengan Kim Kibum itu, _Hyung_.."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Sudah jelas, Kibum adalah '_hyung_' dan Kyuhyun adalah '_dongsaeng_' seharusnya kau senang, bukan? Tantanganmu kali ini adalah, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak 'sama' denganmu, Siwon? Kau harus ingat, hanya segelintir orang yang sepertimu!" Heechul memperingati, tapi ditelinga Siwon itu terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Kau kira kau tak sepertiku, huh? Tak ingatkah kau _Hyung_, kita ditendang dari data keluarga _Haraboji_ karena kita 'sama', hm?" balas Siwon, tak mau kalah.

Heechul mendengus. "_Shut up_!"

.

.

Hari pertama menjadi belajar di universitas dilalui Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan baik. Semua mata kuliah dipelajari dengan tekun. Beasiswa yang di ambil tak main-main, kurva prestasi minimah harus stabil dan lebih baik lagi jika terus meningkat setiap semesternya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan menuju parkiran, senja telah tiba. Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum yang membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobil yang entah berada dimana.

Dasar pelupa! Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menguap beberapa kali, kantuk mulai menyerang dan Kibum masih belum menemukan kunci mobilnya.

"Apa tidak tertinggal di kelas terakhirmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum terlihat berpikir. "Cepat cari, aku tunggu. Jangan lama-lama! Aku ingin segera pulang, _Hyung_.." rengek Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Kibum sedikit berlari, kembali masuk ke dalam gedung kampus. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum kembali bersama dua orang lain.

Itu Kim Heechul, dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang tidak Kyuhyun kenali. Mungkin itu teman barunya Kibum atau teman Heechul. Entah, Kyuhyun tak peduli, karena setelahnya laki-laki yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal itu pergi menjauh. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah, kenapa Kim Heechul itu ada bersama Kibum? Apa laki-laki itu sejenis jin yang bisa menempel kepada Kibum kapanpun yang ia mau?

"Heechul _Hyung_ akan ikut pulang, Kyu. Katanya dia ingin tahu rumahku—"

"Rumah kita, Kibum _Hyung_," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna ketika Heechul mengambil tempat di samping kursi kemudi.

_Tidak sopan! _Rutuk Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian duduk tepat dibelakang Kibum. Mengalah sesekali untuk Kim Heechul itu Kyuhyun rasa bukan masalah.

Kibum menyalakan mobil, melajukannya pelan di areal kampus lalu ketika memasuki jalan utama mobil itu melaju cepat. Sesekali ia melirik kaca spion dan melihat Kyuhyun. Anak itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan matanya terpejam, tas punggungnya tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tak tidur, Kibum tahu itu. Sekarang ia sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Anak itu akan lebih memilih pura-pura tidur, pura-pura tak peduli, daripada harus menjadi orang yang tidak terlibat sama sekali dalam percakapan, daripada harus menjadi orang yang seolah tidak di pedulikan dalam suatu situasi.

Seperti kali ini, sejak tadi Heechul berbicara dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tak sekalipun diajak berbicara. Kibum ingin memasukan Kyuhyun dalam obrolan ringan mereka tapi harus memulai dari apa? Kibum bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, ia tak pernah bisa mencairkan suasana dengan ucapan. Kibum pikir Heechulpun sebaiknya diam dan ia tak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Turunkan aku didepan, _Hyung_. Ada yang ingin kubeli.." pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ada Heechul _Hyung_, Kyu. Aku tak bisa menemanimu pergi," tolak Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa yang memintamu menemaniku? Aku memintamu menghentikan mobil, _Hyung_."

Ah Kyuhyun benar, Kibum sudah terbiasa pergi kemanapun dengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya berbicara seperti tadi. Akhirnya ia menghentikan mobil di bahu jalan dan membiarkan Kyuhyun turun.

"Pastikan kau pulang sebelum _Appa_ pulang. Jangan lupa makan, Kyu, tadi siang kau melewatkan makan. Lalu jangan terlalu lelah dan—"

"Kibum-ie.. kurasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan semua itu tanpa kau peringatkan," potong Heechul. Kibum lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang mengehela napas sesaat kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kibum terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai tubuh tinggi kurus itu menghilang, memasuki sebuah toko alat musik.

"Kau _over protective_, Kibum-ie.."

Pandangan Kibum beralih, kini ia melihat Hechul yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Aku hanya mekhawatirkannya."

.

.

Alat-alat musik yang berjajar rapi dihadapannya, membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Kyuhyun ingin memiliki semua itu, tapi uangnya tidak mungkin cukup jika harus membeli toko ini dan semua isinya. Kecuali jika ia merengek kepada ayahnya, yakin ayahnya akan mengabulkan apappun inginya.

Sadar tak dapat membeli semuanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, meneliti setiap benda yang dilihatnya, memilih apa yang sebaiknya ia beli.

_Professor _Andrew, selaku dosen pembimbingnya menyarankan setiap mahasiswanya setidaknya memiliki satu alat musik yang dikuasai. Kyuhyun jadi bingung, ia tak menguasai alat musik apapun, ia memang pernah memainkan gitar, piano, dan violin. Tapi diantara tiga itu tidak ada yang dikuasainya, Kyuhyun hanya tahu sekilas dan itupun dibantu oleh teman-temannya di club music semasa sekolah dulu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Seorang pramuniaga cantik menghampirinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. "Aku sedang memilih dulu," jawabnya. Pramuniaga itu mengangguk dan menunggu.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada sebuah piano putih di ujung ruangan. Sangat cantik, menurut Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membelinya, tapi uangnya pasti tidak cukup untuk membeli itu. Apa ia harus meminta kepada ayahnya?

Ah tidak! Kyuhyun harus mandiri, uang jajan yang diberikan ayahnya sudah sangat banyak dan tidak mungkin jika ia harus merengek lagi untuk sebuah piano.

Pramuniaga itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, ia tahu wajah asia ini menginginkan piano itu. Ia hendak menawarkan, sebelum ..

"Ini saja," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah violin berwarna putih dihadapannya, setelah meneliti keadaan benda itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin dan membelinya. Warna putih mengingatkan Kyuhyun kepada seorang dokter yang disayanginya, Park Jung Soo. Dokter itu sangat menggilai warna putih.

Setelah mendapatkan satu alat musik, Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan ini. Ia membeli beberapa peralatan belajar, beberapa makanan, dan terakhir ia mampir ke toko elektronik yang menyediakan sangat banyak peralatan game, Kyuhyun tak pernah melewatkan yang satu itu.

Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan kurang dari satu jam lagi ayahnya akan pulang, ingat pesan Kibum bahwa ia harus pulang sebelum ayahnya pulang. Hanya itu saja pesan Kibum yang ia ingat, kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul tadi membuatnya mendadak malas mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan. Ia tidak suka orang yang ikut campur seperti Heechul tadi.

"_**Kibum-ie.. kurasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan semua itu tanpa kau peringatkan."**_

Astaga! Kyuhyun tidak suka itu! Ekspressi Heechul yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan itu menunjukan seolah Kibum tidak boleh memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

_Siapa dia sampai harus melarang Kibum mengkhawatirkanku? _Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Belakangan ini Kyuhyun memang senang merutuki siapapun.

Dan sekarang ia merutuk lagi karena sebuah mobil tiba-tiba membunyikan klakson keras-keras dan berhenti di sampingnya. Ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati Siwon di dalam mobil tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo pulang bersama, Kyu," ajaknya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. "Jangan melamun sambil berjalan."

Kyuhyun masuk walaupun terlihat adak ragu.

"Dimana Kim Kibum?"

"Pulang duluan, Kim Heechul itu berkunjung ke rumah," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku biasa lewat sini, Kyuhyun-ie.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi, kecuali siwon yang menanyakan alamat rumah Kyuhyun dan anak itu menjawab dengan sangat jelas kemudian tampak tenggelam dengan PSP barunya.

Berpuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun mengakat kepalanya dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia menatap Siwon yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil dengan tenang.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya ketus. Siwon meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Makan malam sebentar boleh, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi jangan lama, Aku harus pulang sebelum _Appa_ pulang."

"Kalaupun kau terlambat, aku akan memberi pembelaan untukmu. Kau tenang saja," Siwon menenangkan, Kyuhyun hanya berdecak meremehkan dan itu membuat Siwon tertawa.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu restoran kecil. Disana menyediakan makanan local yang tidak terlalu mewah sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun suka karena tempatnya nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berbincang sebentar dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Kyuhyun tahu ia terlambat karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan itu berarti ayahnya sudah akan segera pergi tidur.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan dimarahi ayahnya karena pulang terlambat. Kyuhyun justru mengkhawatirkan Kibum.

Kibum? Ya! Kyuhyun seperti telah mengecewakan Kibum. Tadi Kibum berpesan untuk tidak terlambat pulang, dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Kibum pasti kecewa padanya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Kyuhyun-ie.."

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Tidak," bantahnya. "Aku hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah, _Hyung_."

"Sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun-ie.. sekitar lima menit lagi kita sampai."

Benar saja, tidak lebih dari lima menit, mobil Heechul yang dikendarai Siwon itu tiba di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera turun.

"Kyuhyun!" tahan Siwon., Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanya.

"Lain kali mampir ke asrama, mau tidak? Disana ada piano, dan aku ingin kau mengajariku memainkannya."

Piano? Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia terlihat senang. "Tentu saja, aku akan main kesana."

Kali ini siwon yang berterimakasih. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul keluar dari rumah itu dengan tampang yang sama bahagia dengannya. Ia menyambut Heechul dengan senyum cerah.

"Hari yang indah, bukan?" tanya Heechul tak kalah ceria.

"Malam yang indah," ralat Siwon. Untuk siwon memang hanya malam yang indah, berbeda dengan Heechul yang mendapatkan waktu bahagianya sejak sore tadi.

"Tidak sia-sia, bukan?"

Siwon mengagguk. "Ya, kau licik, _Hyung_."

Heechul tertawa, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tas punggungnya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Siwon. "Kau saja yang pegang. Kabari aku jika Kyuhyun-mu itu tak sedang bersama Kibum-ie.."

"Kibum-ie? Menjijikan!" ejek Siwon.

"Kau kira 'Kyuhyun-ie' tidak menjijikan?" balasnya. Siwon mendelik tak suka.

Siwon menyimpan buku yang diberikan Heechul itu ke dalam tas kuliahnnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur dengan otak cerdas Heechul yang memaksanya untuk tidak mengembalikan buku milik Kyuhyun yang didalamnya terdapat semua rencana kegiatan Kyuhyun tiap harinya, yang siwon temukan beberapa hari yang lalu di pelataran kampus.

Mobil itu kemudian melaju cepat. Meninggalakan Kediaman Cho yang didalamnya tampak ketegangan karena sebuah masalah yang membuat kedua saudara baru itu kini tak ingin saling bicara.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mau ngucapin makasih banyak aja buat yg udah review. Chapter ini aku tulis di sela-sela sakit yg gak kunjung sembuh sampai sekarang, jadi belum sempet balas review kalian**

**Mianhae~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is This Love?**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Kibum,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Kim Heechul,**

**Choi Siwon.**

.

**Fanfiction**

**By:**

**Khy13**

.

.

Pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun melihat Heechul tengah mengenakan sepatunya dan kemudian laki-laki itu berlalu begitu saja melewati Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sampai larut malam seperti ini?" gumamnya tak suka. Ia membuka sepatunya, kemudian masuk dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kibum yang duduk diam di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

"Kau belum tidur, _Hyung_?"

Kibum mengangkat kepala, matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertegun di tempatnya.

Kibum marah. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Kemana saja kau, Kyuhyun?"

Suara itu beriringan dengan suara pintu tertutup. Ayahnya baru saja keluar dari kamar utama, menghampirinya lalu terdiam menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Dari toko alat musik, kemudian makan malam," jawabnya seadanya sambil mengakat barang-barang yang dibawanya. Menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar pulang dari toko alat musik.

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan menyimpan makanan yang tadi dibelinya sebelum bertemu Siwon. Ia kira Kibum belum makan, jadi ia membelinya untuk Kibum.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman kuliah."

"Lain kali, jangan pulang terlambat, Kibum menunggumu makan malam. Kasian dia," tutur Tuan Cho sambil berlalu kembali ke kamrnya.

"Menungguku?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sebelum masuk, ia melirik pintu kamar Kibum yang tertutup. Bagaimana kalau Kibum marahnya lama?

"Kibum-ie _Hyung_…kau marah?" ujarnya lirih di depan kamar Kibum.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari dari dalam. Kyuhyun pikir kibum benar-benar marah.

Menyerah, Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur. Ia lelah sekali hari ini.

Didalam kamarnya, Kibum duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia sedang berkirim email dengan ibunya di Ottawa, dan lalu suara Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarnya membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. tadi ia mencoba tak peduli, lebih memilih menjawab email dari ibunya daripada harus menghadapi Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang diantar oleh Siwon.

Kibum tidak marah sebenarnya, ia hanya kesal saja. Bukan karena Kyuhyun pulang terlambat, tapi karena anak itu pulang diantar Siwon. Kibum seperti dipermainkan. Ia sampai harus menanggung kemarahan dari ayahnya hanya karena ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Ia juga mati-matian menahan semuanya ketika Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya. Ia hanya berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman, agar anak itu tidak merasa terbebani dengan perasaan Kibum. Kibum kira Kyuhyun benar-benar 'normal' jadi ia tak ingin perasaan anak itu berubah hanya karenanya.

Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan Siwon, ia dilupakan karena laki-laki yang baru dikenal Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan perasaannya tapi kenapa terus saja bersama siwon?

"Sial!"

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun agak siang, tidak ada yang membangunkannya pagi tadi. Ayahnya pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor, kalau Kibum…entah, Kyuhyun tak tahu jadwal kuliah Kibum, jadi ia tak bisa menebak dimana Kibum.

Kalau ada kuliah pagi, mungkin Kibum sudah berangkat ke kampus, atau kalau memiliki jadwal siang –sama dengannya- mungkin Kibum masih bergulung dalam selimut tebalnya di kamar.

Di meja makan, telah tersedia makanan yang semalam dibelinya. Mungkin ini dihangatkan oleh pembantu mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi, membalik piring dan mulai mengambil makanan. Bangun kesiangan membuatnya lapar.

Baru beberapa suapan masuk kedalam perut Kyuhyun, telepon rumah berbunyi. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu mengangkatnya.

"_Hallo_.." sapanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyuhyun-ie.. kau sudah sarapan?"

Kyuhyun mengagguk. Tak sadar jika ayahnya di seberang telepon tidak dapat melihat anggukannya. "Ini aku sedang sarapan, _Appa_.."

"Ya, Appa hanya memastikan.. Kyuhyun-ie, kunci mobil ada di kamar Kibum. Kau bisa membawa mobil sendiri, kan?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun bingung. "Lalu, kemana Kibum?"

"Kau tak tahu? Kibum pergi ke Ottawa pagi-pagi sekali, ia harus menghadiri pernikahan ibunya."

"Aku tak tahu.." gumam Kyuhyun. "Kenapa ia tak bilang padaku?"

"Mungkin dia buru-buru, Kyuhyun-ie.. tadinya kau akan diajak, tapi entah kenapa tidak jadi. Mungkin karena pernikahan ini tertutup dan hanya mengundang keluarga terdekat."

Kyuhyun terdiam.. tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kibum tidak jadi mengajaknya, ia sebal dengan itu.

"Baiklah, _Appa_.. selamat bekerja," ujarnya sebelum menutup panggilan.

Piring yang berisi makanan di meja, Kyuhyun acuhkan begitu saja, ia jadi tak berselera makan.

Gara-gara Kibum pergi tanpa mengajaknya, ia jadi tak berselera makan?

Oke, Kyuhyun kira ada yang salah dengan otaknya kali ini. Ah tidak, mungkin sejak lama?

.

.

Ini sudah lewat tiga hari semenjak Kibum pulang ke Ottawa. Dan itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa mendapat cekalan dari Kibum. Termasuk mengunjungi asrama kampus bersama Siwon.

Disana, Kyuhyun yang tidak benat-benar ahli memainkan piano hanya bisa bermain-main saja dengan siwon, siwonpun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Katanya, yang penting Kyuhyun bisa menemaninya bermani alat musik yang satu itu dan Siwon sudah sangat merasa senang.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga sempat-sempatnya mempertunjukan kebolehannya bermain violin walaupun sebenarnya keahliannya itu jauh dibawah Henry, teman sekolahnya dulu. Ah mengingat Henry, Kyuhyun jadi penasaran apakah anak itu akan segera debut atau tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ie.. _Hyung_ akan menyiapkan makanan, kau sebaiknya duduk dulu. Atau kau ingin membantuku seperti biasa?" Siwon mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari dalam kulkasnya, ia menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan buku-buku musik yang tadi di obrak-abriknya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Entah meng-iya-kan apa, iya duduk atau iya akan membantu dan oh apa tadi siwon berkata 'biasanya'? Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat sama sekali betapa senangnya siwon mengucapkan kata itu. Terdengar seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan berulang tanpa merasa bosan.

Siwon sangat diuntungkan dengan perginya Kibum. Ia benar-benar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan sampai saat ini Siwon sudah tidak memperdulikan buku catatan kegiatan milik Kyuhyun, toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan bersamanya walaupun tanpa catatan itu, kan?

"Aku duduk disini saja, ya _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan dapurmu lagi." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kayu kecil yang ada di sudut dapur. Ia sangat senang melihat Siwon memasak. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia sering mengganggu atau sekedar memerhatikan Donghae yang sedang memasak. Dulu, Donghae pasti akan marah-marah jika Kyuhyun merusak potongan sayur yang telah dicuci Donghae.

"Tidak masalah, sehancur apapun dapurku asal kau senang aku tak masalah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Siwon terlalu terang-terangan. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia sangat tahu mengenai apa yang dirasakan Siwon padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing, ia menikmati kebersamaan ini selama Siwon tidak memaksanya untuk menjalani hubungan terlarang itu.

Berberapa menit kemudian, Siwon menyajikan beberapa makanan di meja. Kyuhyun keluar dari imajinasinya tentang siwon dan beralih memandang makanan sederhana itu di atas meja. Ia pindah duduk ke salah satu kursi di meja makan dan dengan semangat melahap makanan yang telah Siwon siapkan untuknya.

"Setelah makan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mobilmu biarkan saja disini, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Ia juga sedang malas menyetir, mungkin besok siwon juga akan menjemput Kyuhyun untuk ke kampus dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi berusaha terjaga selama di mobil. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya jika sedang di dalam mobil, selalu saja ia mengantuk dan ingin memejamkan matanya barang sebentar.

Sesuai rencana, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, siwon mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke rumah. Selama perjalanan, Siwon tak hentinya berbicara, menceritakan ini-itu, apa saja yang ada di pikirannya mungkin akan diceritakan kepada Kyuhyun.

Sesekali Kyuhyun menguap, ini sudah hampir larut malam dan Kyuhyun ingin tidur karena mungkin dini hari nanti ia akan bangun untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Mendengar Siwon yang tak henti bicara, Kyuhyun jadi merindukan Kibum. Ia tak pernah merasa tidurnya terganggu jika sedang bersama Kibum. _Hyung_-nya itu lebih sering diam dan itu memberi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Selain itu, Kibum juga tahu kapan ia harus diajak bicara dan kapan ia hanya perlu didiamkan. Kibum selalu mengemudiakan mobil dengan cepat, tak seperti siwon yang sepertinya sengaja berlama-lama. Yah.. mungkin Kyuhyun merindukan Kibum. Segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya ia sangkut pautkan dengan Kibum.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis kemudian berbalik, membuka gerbang rumahnya sendiri dan ketika terbuka…

Ia mendapati Kibum berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Kyuhyun mematung, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menubruk Kibum dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Ia hanya diam, memerhatikan Kibum yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bersamanya sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu ambigu. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Tidak! Aku—"

"Aku mencoba menahan semua perasaanku karena ingin selalu membuatmu nyaman, Kyuhyun. Kukira sekarang kau sama denganku?"

"_Hyung_,.." gumam Kyuhyun

"Apa?" Kibum berkata tajam.

_Aku merindukanmu_ _Kibum-ie _Hyung_!_… _kenapa sulit sekali! _Batin Kyuhyun geram. "Aku meninggalkan mobilmu di asrama kampus," beritahunya, mulai melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, sekarang kembalikan kuncinya!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, agak sesak jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil di saku jaketnya lalu Kibum menyambarnya dengan cepat kemudian pergi.

"Aku ikut, _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Kibum.

Mereka menggunakan taksi untuk sampai ke gedung asrama kampus. Lalu kembali ke rumah dengan mobil Kibum. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Kibum masih marah dan ia tak mau menambah kemarahan Kibum dengan mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Dalam hati, Kibum mengumpat habis-habisan. Bagaimana ia bisa seterusterang itu pada Kyuhyun, tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya seperti tadi dan membuat Kyuhyun jadi sangat diam dengan wajah merengut seperti ini? Dan bagaiman bisa ia menjadi sangat gemas dengan ekspressi Kyuhyun kali ini?

Ah.. rumpaynya ia tak benar-benar marah! Kibum mungkin baru tahu apa yang namanya cemburu. Ia bahkan bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa semarah itu hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun bersama siwon.

"Kibum-ie _Hyung_.."

Kibum menoleh. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ketakutan. Seperti enggan berkata lagi jika saja Kibum masih memasang ekspressi keji itu.

"Tidur saja, lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi."

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi. Kibum selalu saja menjaga perasaannya sedangkan ia sendiri malah dengan leluasa dekat dengan laki-laki lain yang ia tahu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kibum.

Jika saja boleh.. yang Kyuhyun inginkan adalah Kibum. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang ia tahu ini sangat menyiksanya. Terlebih, ketika Kibum tak sedang bersamanya.

Apa ini cinta?

"_Hyung_.." panggilnya lagi.

Kibum menoleh lagi dengan kesal. "Apa lagi?"

"Cinta itu seperti apa?"

.

.

Kamar itu gelap, tapi Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia duduk bersila di atas kasur menghadap ke arah balkon kamar yang jendelanya tidak ditutupi tirai. Bulan tampak terlihat sangat bagus malam ini, hampir bulat sempurna dan sangat terang, ditambah lagi dengan bintang yang berkerlip beredar acak menghiasi langit yang gelap.

Percakapan singkatnya dengan Kibum tadi, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apakah keputusan yang ia ambil benar? Apa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini?

"_**Cinta itu... mungkin cinta itu salah satu anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan. Cinta itu segala hal. Yah.. mungkin seperti itu."**_

Ketika itu Kibum mengucapkannya dengan ragu, Kyuhyun sampai harus menanyakan kejelasan untuk yang ketiga kalinya sampai Kibum mau memperjelas kalimatnya.

"_**Begini saja, perasaan yang bahkan kau sendiri bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Dan mungkin aku juga seperti itu sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyuhyun. Api yang pasti, cinta itu luar biasa indah. Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang lain jika menyangkut cinta, kau akan merasa aneh dengan dirimu sendiri, kau merasa ingin menertawakan diri sendiri jika mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan 'rasa cinta' itu pada dirimu."**_

"_**Aku tidak mengerti, kau bilang luar biasa indah? Kau mencintaiku, kan? Dan nyatanya aku tak membalasnya, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu dapat dikatakan sebagai hal yang indah, **_**Hyung**_**?"**_

"_**Itu bagian dari indahnya sebuah cinta, mungkin?" Kibum mengangkat bahu, seperti tak peduli. "Karena aku merasa, cinta itu adalah sebuah keikhlasan.. untuk hal apapun, termasuk kau yang tak bisa membalasnya, mungkin Tuhan menyediakan hal lain sebagai balasan, kan? Yang penting, aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan semua ini, karena aku yakin Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini dan Tuhan juga yang akan membalasnya untuku."**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya, hatinya terasa hangat. Keadaan seperti itu jarang sekali terjadi, Kibum berbicara banyak mengenai hatinya sambil tersenyum manis. Ketika itu, Kyuhyun Kira ia akan gila jika saja Kibum tak menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata.

Atau mungkin Kyuhyun memang sudah gila karena ketika Kibum hendak membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun menahanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Tuan Cho membunuhnya jika mendengarnya.

"_**Kurasa... aku juga mencintaimu, **_**Hyung**_**..."**_

"Isshh!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berkas-berkas tugas yang bertumpuk di meja belajar sudah seperti berteriak-teriak memanggilnya untuk segera datang ke meja belajar dan mengerjakannya. Tapi pikiran Kyuhyun masih saja dihantui oleh kejadian tadi, dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum dan Kibum malah diam membatu. Jadialah ia bingung dan memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya dan melamun sendiri seperti ini.

Otaknya yang cukup pintar itu memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Kibum? Apa harus biasa saja seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian tadi? Atau harus memastikan Kibum mendengarkannya tadi?

_Ah! Jangan-jangan tadi telinga Kibum _hyung_ mendadak berdengung dan tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?_

Yah.. sepertinya Kyuhyun kehilangan sebagian kepintarannya...

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum malah sedang bergulung dalam selimut tebalnya, terlelap tanpa memikirkan apapun. Anak itu tertidur dengan perasaan teramat sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, bukan? Jadi, apa lagi yang harus dikhawatirkannya sekarang? Kibum hanya perlu cepat tidur dan besok terbangun untuk menyambut hari barunya, bersama Kyuhyun, bersama hati Kyuhyun yang juga mencintainya.

.

.

"Terserahmu saja, Siwon.. aku akan mendukungmu.."

Siwon menunduk dalam. Heechul duduk dihadapannya dengan ponsel yang digenggam erat-erat. Beberapa waktu lalu orang tua mereka menghubungi Heechul dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini nenek mereka sakit dan ingin mereka kembali. Heechul meng-iya-kan begitu saja keinginan ayahnya. Ia pikir inilah saatnya ia kembali dan menebus semua kesalahannya, bahkan Heechul rela jika ayahnya tetap akan menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja_ pilihan keluarga Kim, ia tak masalah. Ia kira ia sudah terlalu jauh dari Tuhan, mungkin ini jalan untuknya kemabali.

Tapi lain dengan Siwon. Heechul sangat yakin, adik sepupunya itu akan sangat berat meninggalkan London. Bukan hanya karena kuliahnya yang baru saja menginjak tahun kedua, tapi juka karena sudah terlampau jauh kedekatan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi siwon yang terbilang masih muda itu pasti tidak berpikir jauh seperti Heechul. Darah muda memang membahayakan.

Heechul menghela napas beberapa kali. Ia merasa bersalah telah membantu Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dengan dalih 'ingin mendekati Kibum' padahal jauh sebelum itu, ia sudah merasa bahwa memang perasaannya ini harus dihilangkan. Sudah waktunya ia membuka hati untuk seorang _yeoja_. Mungkin _yeoja _yang dipilih ayahnya adalah yang pertama.

"Sudah malam, Siwon.. kau harus tidur. Pikirkan lagi lain waktu, aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Terserah padamu, dan kuharap kau tak masalah jika aku memilih pulang, Siwon." Heechul beranjak.

"Besok, _Hyung_.."

Langkah Heechul terhenti.

"Keputusannya besok. Aku janji!"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan kutunggu. Selamat malam.."

.

.

Pagi yang indah di kediaman Cho hancur begitu saja ketika usai sarapan Tuan Cho berkata bahwa ia harus ke Korea untuk mengurus perusahaanya yang sedang bermasalah. Rencana awal, ia akan mengontrol perusahaannya ketika pernikahan Donghae minggu depan. Tapi masalah genting sampai di telinganya dan Tuan Cho harus segera terbang ke Korea untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kepala direbahkan di atas meja makan. Piringnya sudah kosong, sarapan kali ini ia habiskan tanpa sisa, dan sekarang ia ingin tidur lagi.

Tapi Tuan Cho sedang berceramah panjang lebar, menyebutkan hal-hal apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh mereka lakukan selama beliau pergi. Lalu Kyuhyun harus menunggu Tuan Cho bersiap dan berpamitan sebelum berangkat.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" Tuan Cho mengingatkan lagi. "Kibum-ie.."

"_Ye_, _Appa_?" Kubum menyimpan PSP-nya dan mendongak.

"Jangan main terus! Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik!"

"_Arraseo, Appa!"_

"Kyuhyun-ie.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya malas. "Apalagi, _Appa_? Kau terlalu banyak bicara pagi ini!"

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu? Jaga bicaramu pada _Appa_! Jangan pinjamkan PSP barumu itu pada Kibum, dia harus menjagamu dengan baik! Dan kau jangan keseringan tidur larut malam, kerjakan tugasmu sore saja ketika pulang kuliah! Jangan kebanyakan main game dan jangan kebanyakan keluyuran di luar, kau mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti, _Appa_..." gumam Kyuhyun enggan.

"Baiklah, _Appa _pergi.. hati-hati di rumah.." pamitnya, lalu pergi bersama salah satu tangan kanannya yang selalu ikut dengannya jika ada urusan pekerjaan.

"Bangun, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam malas. Kibum tak menyerah, ia mengambil gelas minum Kyuhyun yang berisi sedikit air lalu menyiramkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun meradang. Kibum tersenyum miring dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bangun! Aku ada kelas pagi ini, kau ingin kutinggal?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna. Sebenarnya jadwal kuliah Kyuhyun hari ini adalah siang, tapi ia tak ingin ditinggal di rumah sendiri.

"Tunggu beberapa menit, aku akan bersiap!" Kyuhyun beranjak, dan berlari menuju tangga.

Kibum tertawa melihatnya. Ia juga menertawakan keadaan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Kibum yakin, Kyuhyun tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan kejadian di mobil tadi malam, dan Kyuhyun juga melupakan tugas kuliahnya sehingga ia harus bangun sangat pagi sekali untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun selesai bersiap. Ia turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa. Kibum sudah menunggunya, ia harus cepat.

"Aku tunggu di depan saja, _Hyung_," ujarnya kemudian keluar melalui pintu utama. Kibum mengangguk dan segera pergi ke garasi.

Setelah menutup dan memastikan pintu itu terkunci, Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pagar rumahnya, Kibum mengeluarkan mobil dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil setelah menutup kembali gerbang itu dan menguncinya. Pembantu mereka punya kunci cadangan, jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu khawatir jika sore nanti ahjuma itu akan datang untuk memasak makan malam.

Suasana dalam mobil, hening seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi ia jadi agak canggung jika kejadian semalam berputar lagi di benaknya. Sesekali ia melirik Kibum di sebelahnya yang tampak santai.

Tangan kekar Kibum, memutarkan kemudi ke kiri lalu mereka akan masuk ke jalan utama. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mobil terhenti. Kibum memukul stir dengan kesal dan segera turun dari mobil.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum. Ia melihat di depan mobil mereka ada sebuah mobil putih yang sepertinya memang sengaja berhenti disana.

Itu mobil Siwon. Ah tidak, itu mobil Heechul yang biasa di pinjam Siwon. Kata Siwon, mobil itu hasil jerih payah Heechul setelah sekian lama bekerja menjadi seorang asissten desainer terkenal.

"Kau menghalangi jalan, Choi Siwon-ssi.." Kibum yang terlihat tenang, mennyambut Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun," sahut Siwon tak kalah tenang.

Angin kencang musim gugur yang bertiup kali ini terasa sangat dingin bagi Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan ketegangan dihadapannya, membuat suasana menjadi lebih dingin lagi.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali kepada Siwon. "Sangat penting? Sampai kau harus membuat kami hampir kecelakaan?" sindirnya tajam.

Siwon mengangguk ragu. "Ya, sangat penting.." Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu.. sebentar saja?" bujuknya.

Kyuhyun melangkah ragu, ia kira Siwon benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum?

"_Hyung_.." panggilnya pelan, Kibum menoleh sambil menghela napas jengah.

"Jangan sampai bolos kuliah," pesannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap dan segera menghampiri Siwon.

Mobil Kibum pergi terlebih dahulu setelah Siwon memberi jalan.

.

.

Kota London yang mulai memasuki musim gugur, terlihat sangat indah sangat indah. Mereka -Kyuhyun dan Siwon- dengan posisi bersebelahan, menatap indahnya kota london dari ketinggian 135 meter.

London Eye. Kincir raksasa kebanggan kota London ini masih kosong. Tentu saja, pagi-pagi seperti ini semua orang masih disibukan dengan urusan masing masing. Sangat jarang ada yang lebih memilih menikmati pagi hari di musim gugur dari London Eye seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Puluhan menit berlalu sejak siwon mengajaknya kesini, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa maksud siwon, sejak tadi laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya ini hanya diam. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Yang Kyuhyun tahu, London Eye ini berputar dengan kecepatan 0,26 meter/detik dan satu kali keliling memakan waktu 30 menit. Ia melihat jam tangannya, ini sudah hampir satu jam dan itu berarti mereka sudah berputar hampir dua keliling. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari atas sungai thames ini memang indah, tapi dengan kondisi saling diam seperti ini membuatnya jenuh.

"Aku bosan, _Hyung_.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih diam di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau mengajaku kesini? Disini sepi, dan kau dari tadi diam saja."

Siwon tersenyum menatapnya. "London Eye ini sangat terkenal, dari sini kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota London yang indah. Kukira kau senang kuajak kesini, Kyuhyun-ie.."

"Aku senang, _Hyung_.. tapi kau diam saja dari tadi."

"_Mianhae_.. aku hanya sedang menikmati London dari atas sini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Terakhir kalinya?"Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

Ya, memang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum getir. Ia telah memutuskan, dan Heechul mungkin akan senang dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

Sikap Kyuhyun tadi, ketika Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan meminta persetujuan Kibum agar diizinkan untuk pergi bersamanya, membuat Siwon membulatkan keputusannya untuk pergi. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk ia tetap disini. Kyuhyun telah memilih Kibum, ia telah kalah.

"Terakhir kalinya bagaimana, Siwon _Hyung_.. kau membuatku cemas!"

Siwon tersentak. Ia tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal. "Yah.. kukira tak ada alasan lagi untuk aku tetap disini, Kyuhyun-ie.. aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kuliah disana saja, dengan jurusan bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan bisnis _Appa_."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"_Appa_ ingin memantau perkembanganku, Kyu. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana orang tua mengkhawatirkan anaknya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Lalu..."

"Lalu aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk suatu hal yang kurasa bisa membuatku tetap disini," sambar siwon. Kyuhyun diam menunggunya melanjutkan. "Tapi kukira kejadian tadi cukup membuatku sadar diri." Siwon diam lagi sebentar. "Tapi... bolehkah kutanyakan saja padamu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa memberiku satu saja alasan agar aku tetap disini?"

Kyuhyun memutar otak.. alasan apa yang harus diberikannya kepada Siwon? Kyuhyun tak ingin Siwon pergi, ia senang menadapat teman seperti Siwon. Tapi tidak mungkin ia meminta Siwon tetap disini hanya karena ia senang berteman dengan Siwon, kan?

"Tidak ada?" Siwon menatapnya dengan sendu. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kukira kau sudah tahu itu..."

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_.. aku memang tidak bisa memberikan alasan mengapa kau harus tetap disini. Tapi mungkin, kau bisa mendengarkan apa yang hatimu katakan. Tidak ada alasan kuat lain selain apa yang hatimu katakan, _Hyung_. Jika hatimu berkata bahwa kau harus tinggal, maka tinggallah, lalu jika memang hatimu ingin kau pergi maka—"

"Aku mengerti, jangan dilanjutkan," potong Siwon cepat. Ia tak mau mendengar kalimat berikutnya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan seperti sebuah kalimat yang menegaskan bahwa Kyuhyun tak ingin ikut campur dan keputusan kemabali kepada diri siwon sendiri.

_Aku akan tinggal jika kau menginginkannya, Kyuhyun.. aku akan tetap tinggal jika kau mencintaiku dan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku dengan tetap bersamaku.. aku akan tetap tinggal jika aku bisa memberikan alasan kepada ayahku bahwa aku harus tetap tinggal karena aku telah memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku disini.._

"Aku akan pergi, hatiku juga mungkin akan setuju." Siwon terkekeh, menertawakan hidupnya yang kacau sekarang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _Hyung_.."

Kyuhyun tampak sedih. Siwon lalu memeluknya dari samping, menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Apalagi aku, Kyu. Mungkin aku akan mengingatmu setiap detik berlalu," ujarnya lirih. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menikmati hangatnya pelukan Siwon.

"_Kaja_! Kuantar kau kembali ke kampus. Sampaikan salamku pada Kim Kibum nanti, ya? Aku harus pergi hari ini juga sebelum _Appa_ marah-marah di Seoul."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang, keluar dari salah satu kapsul London eye yang besar itu dan kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

Setelah sampai di kampus, Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan tak lupa ucapan selamat jalannya ia sampaikan pada Siwon.

Siwon diam memerhatikan kepergian Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Kyuhyun-ie..._

.

**TBC**

.

Jawaban review:

**Q:** kenapa jadi BL? Kenapa gak brothership?

**A:** ini memang BL, aku mau nyoba konflik lain di ff brothership.. jadi ff ini aku buat dengan konflik seperti ini. Tapi intinya ini brothership kok! Lihat aja Siwon yang nyerah dan ayah Kyuhyun yang gak setuju, apalagi aku bahas-bahas 'hubungan ini terlarang'

**Q: **Kihyun or Wonkyu?

**A: **kkk~~ kayaknya ini lebih banyak Kihyun deh ya.. tapi aku kasih Wonkyu juga. Dan jangan kecewa ya kalau akhirnya gak ada Kihyun ataupun Wonkyu

**Q: **Kibum suka sama Kyuhyun ya?

**A: **jelas! Hehe.. tapi Kibumnya mau aku bikin galau deh, kkk~~

**Q: **kenapa Kyu kepisah sama ayahnya?

**A:** bisa dibaca di **Empty Heart**,__Chingu..

**Q: **kenapa gak brothership aja?

**A: **aku mau nyoba hal baru dulu..

**Q: **kok jadi gini ceritanya?

**A: **aku gak ngerti maksudnya apa, tapi ceritanya dibikin kayak gini karena aku ingin. Gitu aja...

**Q: **Kapan Kyu menderita lagi?

**A: **lain kali aja ya, disini Kibum sama siwon dulu aja deh yang menderita.. oh ya kalau masalah Kyuhyun yang menderita sakit mungkin gak ada lagi disini kecuali sakitnya ringan-ringan aja.

Di FF selanjutnya aku bakalan bikin Brothership yang Kyuhyunnya sakit deh, soalnya banyak yang suka Kyuhyun menderita kayaknya -_-

Oh ya, bagi reader yang kecewa karena ff ini aku jadiin BL gini.. Minahae.. aku gak bisa maksa kalian buat tetep baca walaupun sebenarnya ini tetep brothership. Gomawo karena udah mau baca ff ku sebelum ini, dan jika ada ffku setelah ini yg brothership, jangan lewatkan ya.. hehe

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review yang gak bisa aku jawab satu-satu dan gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu. Dan maaf ya buat FiWonKyu0201 yang salah aku sebutin Unamenya, hehe aku ceroboh^^ terus buat yang udah doain aku cepet sembuh juga Gomawo~~ aku udah sembuh sekarang ^_^

Akhir kata, selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya #bagiyangmaunungguaja


End file.
